The Illiogical Ramblings of a Starfleet Officer
by Ichbingabbie
Summary: Little Joanna McCoy gets lost in the streets of San Fran. A certain Vulcan comes to the rescue! There's more to this story...trust me.AU SLASH, SPONES! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I had my friend read this, even though she doesn't like this pairing. I do and that's all that matters! This is the first time I've publish anything serious up here and I hope I can keep this going if you guys like it. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Jim, Bones and Spock would have daily twosomes and threesomes...with plot of course.

Warnings: For this chapter...cuteness? :D Oh and probably some spelling and grammar errors. I have no beta and...that's my only excuse.

1.

When faced with a crying adolescence, Spock will honestly tell anybody he didn't know what the hell to do. So he opted for the simple approach when face with this kind of problem.

"Why are you crying?" Spock asked the little girl. She sniffled for a bit and stared at him with wide watery eyes. They were in the middle of a busy sidewalk in San Fran during the lunch rush. Luckily, Spock's Vulcan hearing was able to catch the tiny watery reply.

"I lost my Daddy. I can't find him." Before she began crying again Spock asked for her name, "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers. Daddy sad so," she answered in a southern twang.

"In order to find your father the authorities must know your name. It would be beneficial if you would tell me." The little girl stared at him. Her eyes puffy from crying, nose red from rubbing and sniffing. She finally answered, "My name is Joanna McCoy."

McCoy sounded vaguely familiar. Jim might've mentioned a McCoy in one of his many illogical ramblings that Spock tended to ignore.

"I am Spock. Where was the last known location or your father?" Joanna just stared at him. She might've been no older than eight, so Spock simplified his statement, "Where did you see him last?"

Joanna's eyes watered, "I don't remember." If Spock wasn't a Vulcan he would have sighed, but since he is, he settled for bolstering up his shields and holding out his hand for her to take.

Joanna stared at the hand before she hesitantly clasped it. "We will find the closest authority figure in order to locate your father."

They silently walked down the sidewalk searching for a police officer. The silence was broken by a quiet question, "Why are your ears pointy? Are you an alien?"

"That is correct. I am Vulcan." Joanna repeated the word, testing it on her tongue. "My Daddy is studying alien fizzy-fizzo…um-"

"Alien physiology?"

"Yes! That's the word. He's a doctor and he wants to study aliens."

"Fascinating." Spock murmured trying to locate a nearby cop. They walked around for while, keeping in the general area just in case Joanna spotted her father. Spock would nod his head in the appropriate places as Joanna told him about her father, walking slowly so she could keep up. Apparently talking and walking at the same time was a little difficult.

Soon, Spock spotted a police officer with a man frantically gesturing, a distress look on his face. With Spock's Vulcan hearing, he could just make out what the man was saying, "She's only six and I'm sure she's really scared right now. I just need some help. I've been asking around, but-"

"Daddy!" Spock reacted to slow to keep her from breaking his grasp, but he quickly grabbed the excited girl before she ran into on coming traffic. Once the road cleared up, Spock saw the man and the officer rushing toward them with an almost panic look in his eyes.

Spock sat the girl to her feet just as the man scooped her into his arms," Joanna! Oh god, Joanna you had me so scared." The man clutched his daughter close to him, his eyes squeezed shut in relief, "Honey don't ever walk away from me again. Are you alright? Were your hurt?"

"Nu-uh. Mr. Spock helped me. He held my hand until we could find you." Suddenly Spock had the attention of all three humans on him. The officer smiled, "Well, since that's taken care of, have a good day."

But Spock barely heard him, he was captivated by aesthetically pleasing eyes. A blend of green, grey, and brown. 'Hazel? Fascinating.' he thought. Spock studied the human closely. Light jacket thrown over green rumpled scrubs, brown stubbly beard growing in, brown shaggy hair closely resembling 'bed-hair' and a thoughtful scowl on his- handsome?- face.

"I am Spock. I found your daughter 2.5 blocks from here." The man's eyes grew a fraction wider. He turned to his daughter, "You wondered around that far?" Joanna just tucked her head under her father's chin and wrapped her arms around his neck. The man sighed and turned to Spock. "Thank you so much for finding her. The name's Leonard McCoy," he finished as he stuck out a free hand.

Spock just stared at it, "Thanks are illogical. It was my civic duty to return a lost child to her parent." Spock looked back up to McCoy's face. The man raised an eyebrow that almost rivaled his own…almost.

"You Vulcan?" McCoy drawled pulling his hand back. Something about that southern drawl made something warm stir in Spock.

Spock lifted an eloquent eyebrow, "I am." They quietly stared at each other as the sidewalk began to clear of the lunch rush.

The staring contest was ending with Joanna's little whine, "Daddy, I'm huuuuungrrrry." Leonard adjusted Joanna on his hip a little more. "Alright. Where do you wanna eat?"

Joanna shrug. "I don't know what's here. Mr. Spock, what do you wanna eat?"

Spock blinked. "I do not require nour-"

"Just humor the kid. You're her hero right now and trust me you'd be a big help right now. There's no tellin' how long it'll take for her to decide. Besides, I want to find a way to repay you."

"That will not be-" Spock was silenced by the scowl on Leonard's face and Joanna's pout. He couldn't comment on which one had the desired effect. "Very well. There is a café not to far from our current location."

* * *

"Daddy, why is Mr. Spock eating grass?"

"I don't know honey, why don't you ask him."

Spock's eyebrow was attempting to reach his hairline. They were in a café that served excellent beverages (including his favorite Vulcan spice tea), wraps, flatbreads and salads. While the McCoys choose wraps, Spock went with a salad. Something light since he already ate.

"This is not…grass, but it is made of assorted plants." Joanna's nose scrunched up. "Why would you eat a plant."

"Vulcans are vegetarians, meaning we do not practice eating meat." Spock explained. Joanna's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "So that means you only eat plants aaaaand fish?"

"We do not eat fish."

"Why? Fish ain't meat!" Leonard was trying, unsuccessfully, to hold in his chuckles. Spock found the sound…acceptable. What Spock didn't find acceptable was paying for his salad and tea. He tried to voice his opposition but got called a 'green-blooded hobgoblin' for his troubles.

Their lunch was filled with commentaries from Joanna from the décor in the café to Spock's job as a member of Starfleet.

"I have a friend who has a friend, or was it brother, that works at Starfleet," Leonard commented.

"Indeed. Is your 'friend' a member?"

McCoy snorted. "My God, help them if he is. Jim's a treat but he can be a bit much." Joanna giggled, "I like Uncle Jim."

Spock cocked his head to the side, "Jim? As in Jim Kirk?"

It was Leonard's turn to cock his head, "You know 'em?"

"Yes, I believe I am the 'friend' that Jim is referring to. I have tried many times to persuade Jim to join Starfleet."

Leonard snorted again. "Okay, first of all, I thought Vulcans don't have "friends". Second of all, a Vulcan is a friend of Jim. I think I have truly seen everything."

"I do not fault you for having a hard time believing that, but seeing as I am only…half Vulcan I found no harm in obtaining a friend."

Leonard eyes widen as he straighten in his chair. "You're a _half _Vulcan," he said in awe, "Now I've really seen everything," he murmured. McCoy just stared at him for a while. "Which one of your parents is Vulcan?"

"My father is Vulcan and my mother is human," Spock answered watching as McCoy's hand reached out, as if to touch him. Spock tensed, but relaxed when the hand went back to the table.

"Man I would love to dissect you." Spock's eyebrow flew up to his hairline much to Joanna's amusement.

"Daddy you can't do that! You're scaring Mr. Spock," she giggled. Leonard turn to her, chuckling. He ruffled her hair and then checked his watch.

"Well it looks like it's time to go kiddo," he said as he cleared away their trash. He came back to the table and lifted Joanna from her chair, situating her on his hip. He's hazel eyes searched out Spock chestnut ones.

"I want to thank you again for finding my daughter. You have no idea how grateful I am that it was someone like you that found her."

Spock looked down at the table and then back up at McCoy's eyes, "You are welcome Dr.-"

"Leonard. Call me Leonard."

"You are welcome…Leonard." Leonard smiled and all those scowl lines disappeared. Spock found the smile…pleasing. With that Leonard began exiting the café but not before a tiny goodbye.

"See ya later, Mr. Spock!" Joanna called as she waved while the were disappearing around the corner, but Spock could just catch her saying, "I like him Daddy, he was handsome."

For a while Spock wondered how Leonard replied.

A/N...So...more? Constructive critism is welcome. You can flame me too, I'll probably laugh at them...or go in a corner and DIE! D:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I guess I forgot to warn that this was an A/U, I apologize for that. Some of you guys totally read my mind about what I was gonna do with Jim and Joanna. Stop it. o.o

So I was soooooo happy when I saw those reviews. I was jumping around my dorm room. Imagine how that went. So my roommate read it and corrected some stuff, like grammar and whatnot. So hopefully it's not as bad as before.

Warnings: A/U, grammar mistakes? Angst(but not really, depends on your definition)

* * *

2

"How come you did not inform me that you were acquainted with a Doctor Leonard McCoy?" Spock questioned as he was permitted into Jim's apartment.

Jim looked at Spock with a confused expression, "Leonard McCoy…? OH! You mean Bones?" Jim asked smiling, all dimples and sparkling teeth. "I'm so used to callin' him Bones, I forgot he had a real name."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "'Bones'?"

Jim face transformed into a scowl and he adopted a grumpy tone, "'The Ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones.'"

Spock lifted his eyebrow higher, "How exaggerative." Spock wouldn't admit that he felt a small thrill at hearing about an ex. Jim just shrugged.

"That's Bones," Jim said as he made his way to a lumpy, but comfortable, couch. He plopped down, "Did you come all the way over here just to ask me about him?"

Spock walked over and sat down as well, but with more grace, "I could not deny I was curious about your friendship."

Jim smiled, "Aw, don't worry. You're the only T'hy'la for me." Jim choose to ignore the mumbled 'unfortunately' coming from Spock's direction. "I met him down south during my nomad days. Seriously, the first words he said to me was 'I may throw up on you' and I knew we'd be best friends forever. Especially since he actually threw up on me."

Spock fought the urge to smile, he always does around his friend…and brother. It seemed so long ago when Jim had asked what T'hy'la means.

_Jim grinned, "I love the whole friend/brother thing. But does that also mean we'll be…lovers?"_

_Spock just stared at him. "I believe I will coin a human phrase, you are not exactly my type." Jim guffawed. The thought of not being anybody's type astounding him._

"_That's alright. I tend to play for the female team." Spock's brows furrowed. He still did not understand what sexual preference had to do with baseball._

"So," Jim began, "how do you know Bones?" Spock told him what happen some days ago, trying to keep his side of the bond devoid of any emotion when Leonard came up.

It was useless though.

Jim nodded slowly, "That was awesome of you Spock. I'm not really surprised though, you're such a do-gooder." Spock looked to a point over Jim's shoulder and back to Jim's face. Jim likes to think it's his version of an 'eye roll.' Now for the subtle attack.

"Say, what did you think of him?" Jim asked.

"He is a fascinating individual." Spock answered without missing a beat. Jim liked to think it was 'Spock Speak' for, "I would not mind pushing him down on the nearest flat surface and having my wicked Vulcan way with him."

A slow smiled spilt Jim's face, "Yeah, he's a cool guy. Awesome doctor too. Patched me up good a few times, especially since he moved here." Spock will never understand Jim's illogical need to bring harm upon himself by eliciting violent emotional responses from other inebriated patrons.

"I also noted that Joanna called you 'Uncle Jim.'" Spock remarked.

"Yeah, we all hit it off while I was down there. Bones is kind of a packaged deal. Joanna and I became fast buddies," Jim finished grinning. Then he frowned, "Too bad she's only here for the summers though."

"Why is that?" Spock asked.

"Like Bones said, Jocelyn took the whole damn planet," Jim answered. Spock frowned slightly. Now that statement did not seem so exaggerative.

Spock looked at the chronometer above Jim's holo-vid. "Would you mind playing a game of chess before I return to the Academy?"

Jim nodded and headed to his room for the chessboard. He came back and began to set up the board on the coffee table, "You taking a break from grading papers?"

Settling into position on the black side, Spock's brows lifted and fell. His version of a shrug, Jim likes to think. "Something of the sort." They began playing an amicable game of chess, speaking in low tones about Jim's uneventful week. "Uneventful" meaning no bar brawls and shameless flirting.

* * *

Not long after Jim bid Spock a farewell, there was a knock at his door. He opened it only to have his legs attacked by a small bundle of energy.

"Uncle Jim!" Joanna cried in glee.

"Little Jo-Jo!" Jim cried back, picking her up and throwing her in the air. Joanna squealed in delight.

"Dammit Jim, stop that! She just ate."

"Daddy, you said a bad word." Joanna chided as Jim set her back on her feet.

"Sorry Jo. I'll add another quarter to the swear jar."

Kirk laughed and lead them into his modest apartment. He sat down on the couch with Joanna in his lap, while Bones sat in the adjacent armchair. "So why the unexpected visit, Bones?" Jim asked with a smile.

Bones grunted, "What? I can't just stop by to say hello to a friend while I'm in the neighborhood?"

Jim leveled him with a look, "You live across town and there's nothing around here. What are ya here for?"

Bones scowled, "We can't stop by randomly to say hey?"

Jim raised an eyebrow, but he's not good at it so it only moved a little.

"Fine! How come you didn't tell me you had a Vulcan for a friend?" asked Bones with a huff.

Jim could've cackled in glee. Cackled. Instead he opted for a slightly confused face, "You talkin' 'bout Spock? I could've sworn I mentioned him. We're practically blood brothers, man."

Joanna had a look of awe on her face. The concept of Jim and Spock being brothers blowing her mind. Wondering if this makes Spock her new uncle. Bones. Bones looked like he ate something sour.

"Well, ya kinda failed to mention that."

"Oh Bones, don't be such a grouch."

Bones continued to scowl. "I thought Vulcans don't have "friends"?

Jim sobered up a little. He adjusted Joanna, pulling her closer to his chest, her legs dangling of his. "Well Spock's different. He believes that he's allowed friends because of his human side. That since he's not a true Vulcan there's no harm in it. You know what he said to me one time?"

Bones shook his head no, enthralled.

"He said to me, "Jim, when I feel friendship for you, I'm ashamed." Instead of feeling insulted, I was elated. One of the best things he has said to me to date." Jim finished with a smile.

Bones was silent for a while. A slight scowl was marring his face. He fiddled with a thread on the armchair, rolling it between his fingers. Spock was on his mind for the past week, becoming something of an enigma. He was a one of a kind creature. A hybrid that wrecked havoc on his curiosity. The mystery of his genetic make-up intruding on his thoughts and dreams. Was his blood green or red? Was his heart in his chest or side? Did he dream? What did he dream of? Was it logical?

McCoy shook himself out of his thoughts, "Why did you tell me this? Don't you think he might've want to keep it private?"

Jim shrugged. "I don't know. Didn't feel wrong."

Bones rolled his eyes, "Okay enough with this heavy stuff. How did you meet him?"

Jim looked up in thought, he's eyes glazed over as if seeing the past. "Well, you know he's in Starfleet right? Well, when he was still in school, his class went on a field trip to check out the shipyard in Riverside. I was doing some odd jobs at the shipyard and I noticed a lone Vulcan kid pretending he wasn't hopelessly lost.

"So, I showed him around the place. Kind of an exclusive tour. Conversation was stilted at first, but he loosened up after a while when he started asking questions. I took him back to his group, telling their chaperon I needed his help with something.

"Later that night, while I was at the bar("How old were you, like 15?"), I saw the cadets coming in and him among them. I thought it was odd, but turns out he was watching over them. Yeah, awesome he was there too, 'cause he saved my ass. If you're gonna get in a bar fight, take a Vulcan." Jim ended his tale with a nostalgic smile.

Bones rolled his eyes so hard they hurt. Joanna just giggled, "Uncle Jim, you said a bad word."

* * *

A/N 2 Guess what? I already have ideas for the next one. So anyway, let me explain the T'hy'la thing. I don't see Spock and Bones as T'hy'la, bondmates yes, shield brothers no.

When you look at the series, it's just impossible to not make Jim and Spock T'hy'la, they're destined to be BFFs. :B

So I just took the "lovers" aspect out of it. They have a bromance okay. I can haz review plz? o3o


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: College. It catches up with you. Hard. σ_σ So I reward your patients with a treat and a longer chapter. :D Well longer than the other two.**

**Warning: Sexual content, language, maybe some grammatical errors.**

* * *

3

_He slipped his hands under the scrubs. His sensitive fingers doting kisses on the skin as it was exposed inch by each. He bypassed the cherry red nipples, pulling the scrub top completely off his head. He threw the top somewhere in his office, no longer a concern. He's hands drifted down a bronze neck, sliding down the shoulders, resting on pectorals. His fingers began to plucked the nipples there, like a Vulcan lyre, until the were drawn taut._

"_Spock!" He hissed._

"_Leonard." Spock murmured._

_Spock continued his exploration. Tangling his fingers in Leonard's wiry chest hair, tugging a little moan from the man laid out on his desk. He spread Vulcan kisses down Leonard's sides. McCoy gasped, wrapping his legs around Spock's waist. Spock groaned when he felt Leonard's hardness through his scrub bottoms against his own. Spock wrapped his hands around McCoy's waist and ground his hips down. Hard._

_They both moaned loudly. "You should try to keep silent Leonard, you don't want my students to hear us."_

"_You moaned too, you green blood-" Leonard choked on his words as Spock thrust against him hard enough to push him up the desk.. They set a fast pace. Rutting against each other. Leonard's precome beginning to stain his pants. Spock's own hardness twitching in his Starfleet uniform. The threat of being caught exciting them both. McCoy's breathing became erratic. Harshly gasping for breath. Clutching Spock's upper arms as he rolled his hips into Spock's grind. _

"_Spock. _Spock_. I'm-I-I'm-"_

Awake. Spock was wide awake. And sticky. Spock hasn't had a dream for 13.4 months, let alone a dream that caused a nightly emission. Doctor Leonard McCoy was wrecking havoc on his mind. He would have to meditate more. Spock gingerly got up, come cooling in his night trousers. He removed them, along with his sheets, and dumped them in the laundry chute. He made his way to his bathroom, using the facilities before stepping into the sonics. He stepped out, getting ready for the day. He laid down his pressed uniform on his bare bed, walked back into the bathroom, and began shaving. There was a machine for that, but he preferred to do it himself. He's skin was too sensitive for Terran machinery. He patted aftershave on his cheeks, brushed his hair, and donned on his Starfleet uniform.

He couldn't help but think of his dream the entire time. Doing his morning routine on autopilot. It was 4 in the morning, enough time to eat, but he couldn't do it. His stomach twisting at the thought of food. His shame for having dreamt destroyed his appetite. It was illogical to deny oneself of nutritional value, but it was also illogical to have an erotic dream about a man he just met. Once. He could easily blame his human side. It was always easy to blame his human side, but his mother(and Jim) pointed out how illogical it was to blame a natural part of himself. It wasn't only his human side that desired the doctor, it was the Vulcan in him too. For the past week since he met the Doctor, he was intrigued with him both in body and mind. Jim's commentary on McCoy didn't sate his curiosity in the least. His hazel eyes and gruff demeanor hunted Spock throughout the day. Invading his mind as he gave lectures, spoke with colleagues, helped students, and graded papers. The same thing happened today.

At one point he was caught staring off into space while he was attempting to listen to a fellow officer. Spock went from helping the man with his computer program to wondering if Leonard snores when he sleeps. Thoughts like these were not strange to Spock. He has speculated whether if McCoy was a surgeon or a medical doctor; did he write with his left or right hand; what does his handwriting looks like; what does his hand look like entwined with his own; what did he sound like when his nipples were pinched, shoulder bitten, ears licked. These thoughts plagued him for days.

Spock was no stranger to carnal pleasure. He was a healthy male after all. His partners were all casual, all sophisticated, and all male. He only attempted a relationship once. The other male broke it off, claiming Spock didn't cater to his emotional needs, but he knew the man didn't like how close he and Jim were. Or could it have been the engagement to T'Pring?

Although all of his other relationships were casual, what he wanted from McCoy was far from that. He didn't know exactly what he wanted, he just wanted more. Spock gave up any attempt at completing his research for today-definitely not out of frustration- and found that this was unacceptable behavior for a Vulcan. He had to take control of this situation. So he left the lab, headed to his hover car, and set out to solve his problem.

* * *

Which is how he ended up at Jim's apartment. He buzzed for Jim a third time and the door finally slid open. Spock studied Jim's appearance; disheveled, sweaty, flushed, breathing heavily and half-naked.

"Jim are you ill?"

Kirk gave him a look of utter blankness. "What do you want Spock, I'm kind of tied up here?"

Spock attempted to enter the apartment only to have Jim block the doorway with his body. "No no no, you can't come in. Whadaya need Spock?"

Spock crossed his arms, "I acquire you assistance. It is of the utmost importance." Jim did an impatient hand jester, as if to say 'yeah, go on.' Spock raised a brow.

"I would like you to orchestrate a meeting between Doctor Leonard McCoy and myself."

Jim choked on a snort. "Are you serious? Do it yourself!"

Spock's eyes narrowed a bit. He's version of a scowl. "I do not believe that is wise."

"Spock, I can't-"

"I think it's best if you were there." Spock interrupted. Jim felt a tremor of anxiety flash through their bond. He sighed, then smiled. "Alright, I get it. I'll call you when I've got something."

Spock opened his mouth but was interrupted by a voice from inside Jim's apartment. "Jimmy? What's taking you?" A female voice. Spock's eyebrow began to drift up to his hairline. "It seems that you are otherwise occupied. I look forward to hearing from you."

Jim smirked and began to walk back into his apartment, his door sliding shut. Spock exited the building, a light feeling suffusing his body.

* * *

Leonard was making his normal rounds when someone jumped on his back. "Hiya Bones!"

Leonard almost keeled over from the unexpected weight. "Jesus Jim! Are you out of your ever loving mind!"

Jim laughed, his arms and legs wrapped around Bones' body. "Maybe."

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a horse. Get off me!" Bones grouched. Jim giggled, sliding off of Leonard's back. "What are you doing here?" He asked, when he turned to face Jim.

Kirk slipped his hands into his leather jacket. "Just wanted to ask what you're doing this weekend." Leonard continued making his rounds while Jim followed after him. "Nothing much, I guess. Just laze around the house with Joanna," McCoy answered. "Why?"

Jim shrugged, "Just thought you guys should hang out with me and Spock, is all." Bones snapped his head towards Jim, his heart racing all of a sudden. Jim was busy fiddling with the sheets on a nearby biobed. Bones cleared his throat and grunted, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, we could all go to a park I guess. I don't know, something we can all do."

Bones smirked, "What, we're gonna have a picnic or something'?"

Jim flushed, "Absolutely not! A park with swings and slides and stuff. Not a nature place."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "You're such a child ("Your mom's a child."), but I don't think Joanna would mind seeing Spock again." _I wouldn't mind either._ Jim brightened up. "Awesome! So I guess we'll see you tomorrow!" Kirk clapped him on the shoulder before making his way back out the hospital.

* * *

They were both excited. Their excitement was possibly rubbing off of each other. Bones was a little anxious, but he didn't know why. Joanna was just about bouncing off the walls. It took way too long to get her dress in a simple t-shirt and jeans. Why can't he find her other shoe? They finally found it under the couch, along with a doll they thought was forever lost. They were finally headed out the door, towards the park Jim told them to meet up at.

They arrived at the park, searching for Jim and Spock. Joanna spotted Jim by a picnic table jumping up and down, waving like a manic. "There he is!" She yelled and ran towards him. She jumped into his arms and they spun around a couple of times, laughing their heads off. Bones rolled his eyes at their antics as he walked towards them. He stopped short when he spotted Spock and he had to catch his breath.

Spock was wearing a simple outfit; black slacks and a green turtleneck. But man, did he wear them good. It baffled Bones how one could look so good sitting at a picnic table. He sat across from him, finding those dark eyes staring right into his own. He suppressed a shiver. "Hey, how ya doin' Spock?"

Spock dipped his shiny head, "I am well Doctor. You?"

Bones shrugged, "I can't complain." He turned to regard Jim only to find he and Joanna were gone. He looked around, finding them in the playground. "So Jim tells me you guys are best buds. Kind of odd for a Vulcan," he said, turning back to Spock.

"You already know that I am not like most Vulcans. Jim is an expectation. He and I are T'hy'la. Jim likes to refer to us as 'blood brothers.'"

"How would you know that? You met at a bar and saved him. That doesn't really make you blood brothers."

Spock cocked his head to the side, "Normally that would be the case, but Jim doesn't do…normal." Leonard snorted. "However, when a bar patron rendered him unconscious I performed a mind meld for medicinal purposes."

Bones nodded, "Ah, that Vulcan mind voodoo."

Spock lifted a brow, " 'Voodoo', Doctor. Hardly. Something more akin to Jedi mind tricks."

Bones was so shocked by this statement, that he had to repeat it in his mind. A surprised laughed was ripped from his throat and he found he couldn't stop. He hadn't laughed this hard in a long while. He wiped his tears of mirth from his eyes. "I didn't know Vulcans had a sense of humor."

The corner of Spock's lips curled for a moment. "Vulcans do not have senses of humor."

Leonard snorted, "Yeah, right sure." He looked into Spock's eyes again. They were warm, smiling, human.

Conversation was easy then. Bones found their banter as entertaining as the ones he has with Jim. He found Spock's wit refreshing. They were conversing for a while when a girl's scream, startled them. That jumped up only to find Joanna caught by Jim's monstrous bear hug, giggling madly. Bones put a hand up to his heart, "Jesus Christ! I'm too old for this."

Spock hissed. Leonard snapped his head at the sound. Watching Spock cradle his hand to his chest. "What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Jesus Christ Jim! Warn a guy will ya!" Kirk just rolled his eyes, Joanna on his back. "What's wrong Mr. Spock," she asked.

"It would seemed that I scratched my hand on a nail in my haste to see if you were in danger." Spock answered.

"Let me see." Bones mumbled, reaching for Spock's hand. Spock pulled his hand back on reflex. "I'm a doctor Spock. Let me take a look." Bones grabbed his hand, inspecting it. _His blood is green._ "Yeah, it's just a little scratch. Just need to clean it up." Bones looked up only to find his face very close to Spock's. From here he had a perfect view of his eyes. They weren't just dark, they were a warm chocolate brown. Bones fumbled in his pocket for a bit.

"I just- I just have to get my first-aid kit."

"Wow, Bones, you actually brought first-aid?" Bones scowled at Jim. "Of course I did. This place is diseased ridden." He grumped as he pulled out the kit. He pulled out his supplies and cleaned the scratch off. "Yeah it stopped bleeding now. You're good." He said as he put the kit away.

"Nu-uh. His boo-boo still hurts daddy." Joanna quipped. "You have to kiss his boo-boo to make him feel better."

Jim slowly grinned, "Yeah Bones, you have to kiss his boo-boo."

McCoy scowled, "No way."

"C'mon daddy."

"Yeah, c'mon Bones."

"I believe applying ones lips to a wound, in order to make it feel better, is unclean and highly illogical." Spock chimed end.

"Sorry Spock it's a human thing." Jim smirked.

"Daddy." Joanna whined.

"Alright alright, I'll do it." Bones lifted Spock's hand to his lips, and gently kissed the angry green skin surrounding the small scratch. "Happy now." Jim smirked and Joanna giggled. Bones turned to look at Spock and gasped.

Spock's eyes were burning into him, smoldering. "I hope you understand what this means, Leonard." Spock murmured, his deep voice sending tingles down McCoy's spine.

_I hope I do._

**A/N 2: Reviews yes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For any of you that's wondering about the timeline, it's like the year or so before Bones and Kirk had for Starfleet. Kirk met Spock when they were young (with Spock being a little older then Jim of course) and Jim met Bones around the time he dabbled in odd jobs and running from the law, cause he's such a delinquent. σ_σ**

**I'm starting a pattern now (that I hope I stick too if my muse and college has anything to say about it) where I start on Monday, post on Saturday, and rest on Sunday. :]**

**Warnings: language, sweetness?, stalkerish Spock**

* * *

4

Spock believed his seduction of McCoy was a success. They stayed at the park well into the evening time, until Joanna was falling asleep on her feet. Jim wasn't any better. He had glared at Spock once Leonard and his daughter made their way back home. "You're on your own now."

Now Spock sat in the Academy's mess hall contemplating his next move. Spock liked to think that his seduction of McCoy was like capturing the Queen in chest. He has to build an elaborate strategy to get to him. For the past couple of weeks, Spock has been making (what he thinks) subtle moves but obvious enough to show his interest. He started by unexpectedly dropping by the hospital (information courtesy of Jim) with small injuries that could have been treated by the Academy's medic teams or himself. Bones noticed this of course and glared every time he arrived. Especially when Spock specifically asks for him. After the first couple of days, Bones finally snap. "You idiotic hobgoblin! You don't have to injure yourself just to see me. That shit ain't at all logical, Spock."

Spock's eyes twinkled with mirth, making Bones flush. "It's perfectly logical Doctor. You are studying alien physiology, so I thought it would benefit you to have a measure of practice-"

"Alright alright! I get it. Now shoo! Get the hell outta my hospital before I kick your ass."

"I'm sure that's not all you wish to do, Doctor." McCoy sputtered.

Spock praised his Vulcan heritage for gifting him with speed fast enough to dodge an assortment of items.

After that day, if Spock had free time, he'd stop by the hospital. Bones found that he had the uncanny ability to drop by when he was free or relatively free. They would hold intelligent conversations or heated debates that would result in Spock being kicked out of the hospital by Bones. Spock hypotheses that is was Leonard's curious human way of showing affection. He usually dealt with Jim in the same manner, so he believed he was making progress.

Spock and McCoy had become what Jim would call, "hot gossip", at the hospital. Upon entering and searching for Leonard, he would hear various comments that highly amused him.

"There goes McCoy's Vulcan man."

"That grouch is so lucky. Hot damn I wish I had a piece of that."

"Why are all the sexy ones gay?"

"I wonder who tops?"

"Do you think they would agree to a threesome?"

Absolutely not. The mere thought was absurd. Do humans not know how possessive Vulcans are? The doctors or nurses would then point him in the direction Leonard was in.

"Good God man. You sure know how to stir up trouble," McCoy said scowling.

"Then I am to assume you know about the rumors."

"Fuck yes, and your just fueling them. Coming in here every damn day…" Leonard grumbled. Spock smirked. With his eyes of course. "I still disagree with you on the treatment of traumatized Narcians."

Leonard whorled on him, "Now you listen here." And so began another debate.

Spock usually spent his lunch hour with Jim or McCoy and Joanna, but today he was alone-planning his next move. His checkmate.

Spock took up most of his lunch break researching classic human gestures of courting. The most noted one, most common in the south, was the deliverance of an assortment of flora. Spock didn't quite understand the gesture, but he could understand the romantic undertone. Now Spock just needed to locate a florist. He ventured towards Captain Pike's office and waited until he was permitted inside.

Pike smiled. "What can I do for you Lt. Commander?"

Spock inclined his head. "May I speak to you off the record sir?" Pike's brows furrowed. "Of course Spock. Is everything all right?"

"There is nothing amiss. Your advice, however, is needed."

Pike did a go on gesture with his hand. "You have made romantic overtures to a partner you have deemed suitable to be long term, correct?"

Pike brows flew to his hairline. He began to smile, "Sometimes, yes."

"Have you ever used flora to entice a partner?"

"A couple of times."

Spock's hands met at the small of his back. "I wish for your advice on the presentation of the flora and where to purchase them."

Pike smiled, leaning his elbows on his pristine desk. "I'm going to need some basic information to go off of here, Spock."

Spock's brow rose, "Meaning?"

"Like, is this person a he or a she, what's their favorite color, and so on."

Spock inclined his head, "Very well. His name is Doctor Leonard McCoy, he has a very gruff demeanor but it is obvious he cares for his patients and his daughter-"

Pike sat back, "Daughter?"

"Yes, Joanna McCoy." Spock replied smoothly. Pike hummed. Then suddenly smiled. "I have the perfect idea."

* * *

Spock perused the many flora options and he could honestly say he had no idea what he was looking for. Finally the girl behind the counter came around to help him.

She smiled, "Any idea what you are looking for?"

Spock's fists met at the small of his back, "No. I will admit to some difficulty finding the right kind of…flowers for the plan that I wish to undertake."

"Oh, what's your plan?" The girl, Christy as the nametag said, smirked.

Spock told her the plan that Captain Pike had help him with. Christy suddenly got starry eyed. "Oh my goodness! That's so sweet! I have the perfect group of flowers." She ran around the shop, towards the side, where she gathered an assortment of flowers ranging from Red, Pink, and White. She ran back towards him, cheeks flushed with excitement.

"These are Camellias. Red means You're a Flame in my Heart, Pink means Longing for you, and White means You're Adorable. These are just perfect!" She was practically jumping up and down.

Spock's brow rose. "Very well. I shall purchase them." He exchanged credits with the girl after she arranged the flowers in a pleasing formation. He took the bountiful bundle of Camellias and exited the shop.

He arrived at McCoy's flat (information courtesy of Jim; Leonard's expression when he first showed up still fresh in his memory), his finger on the buzzer. Soon enough, two sets of feet was heading towards the door; one heavy, the other light and quick.

"Who is it?" Joanna called.

"It is I, Spock." Spock answered. He heard Joanna squeal and quickly opened the door, her father standing behind her. Joanna's eyes, hazel, widen when she saw the flowers, McCoy's brow rose, a good imitation of Spock's. "May I come in?"

Leonard nodded his head, he and Joanna stepping back to allow Spock room to enter. The door slide shut behind him. Joanna jumped up and down, her dirty blond curls bouncing. "Are those flowers for daddy?" Spock caught Leonard's eyes, watching his pupils dilate and his cheeks flush. "No," Spock answered, much to both their surprise, "these are for you." Spock stooped down to her level and handed her the bouquet of flowers.

Joanna blushed and giggled, accepting them and putting the Camellias under her nose.

"You tryna ask my daughter on a date." McCoy huffed. Spock looked up at him. "No, I came to ask _you_ on a date."

Leonard crossed his arms, "Well aren't you going about this the wrong way? Your suppose to give the flowers to me and then ask."

Spock tilted his head. "Wrong? So this was the wrong course of action? It did not work?"

Bones huffed. It did dammit. He could honestly say that that was the sweetest thing any of his potential partners has ever done for Joanna. Spock stood up and took a step towards Leonard. "Do you know what each of those flowers mean?"

Spock plucked a Pink one and handed it to Leonard. "I long for you."

He plucked a Red one. "You are a flame in my heart."

Then he tucked a White one behind Joanna's ear. "You are adorable."

Both McCoys were blushing. Spock stared deep into McCoy's eyes, stepping into his personal space. Sharing his breath.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" They stared at each other for a while, Joanna looking between the both of them behind her flowers.

Still looking into Spock's eyes, Leonard addressed Joanna. "Hey Jo, you wanna hang out with Jim, Saturday night, at seven?"

Joanna laughed, "Yes!"

_Checkmate._

* * *

"Okay Jim, riddle me this. Do Vulcans date?" Bones had video called Jim after Spock left.

Jim chuckled, "Well, they court each other. To us, it'll seems really subtle, but to them it's blatantly obvious."

Bones raised an eyebrow, "He hasn't been exactly subtle."

"Well yeah, because you're human. If he was, you wouldn't know he was interested in you. So, Spock finally made the move. When's your date?"

"Saturday at seven and you're staying at my house to keep Jo entertained." Bones said, daring Jim to refuse.

Jim shrugged, "Anything to help out my best buds."

Bones rolled his eyes. "So why me? I mean, why a human?"

"You should really be asking Spock these things, but I guess I could help you out. People find Spock too "Vulcan" to date, Vulcans find him too "human" to consider. Spock has to find affection where he can. Most of the time his relationships are casual, because they don't always work out due to his dual heritage.

"Spock has found his equilibrium now where he lets some of his emotions…known. He has his setbacks where he'll retreat into his "old self" and become all cold and stoic-y. Mostly when he loses some control, no matter how small. Contrary to popular belief, Vulcans do feel and it's strong. That's why they have to control them," Jim finished.

Bones was quiet for a while. For the past couple of weeks, he had felt honored that a Vulcan was flirting with him. Openly. It was thrilling, fun, and nice. It's been a while since he felt a romantic interest in anyone. Sexual, but not romantic. The fact that Spock was letting him in emotionally made him smile, just a little.

"Oh, what's this? Bones smiling like a little school girl, that's what!" Jim laughed.

Bones sent Kirk a heated glare. If he were here in person, he would've died to death.

"Don't give me that look. Bones and Spock, kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-" Bones cut the video transmission and went to go prepare dinner for Joanna and himself.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually the chapter that made me want to write this story in the first place. While I was reading a SPONES fiction, I randomly thought of Joanna and that scene popped up. Hey look! I posted earlier than I thought I would! Reviews yes? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** I'm sorry this is late. Went back home for the weekend. I gave you a treat though, to make it up to ya guys. :D**

**I was honestly at a lost on how to go about their date. I'm so glad my roommate is a fellow trekslashfan/slashfan (-Bets that's fun to say) so she helped me with this idea and I thought it was genius. :3**

**Warning: Language, made up alien dishes, UST? (If I were a man, I'd seriously have blue balls after this)**

* * *

5

Spock, in his own Vulcan, loved his T'hy'la, but he absolutely hated it when he "sang". Hate is an illogical emotion, but it is logical when dealing with Jim's version of singing. Right now, they are making their way to Leonard's flat in Spock's hovercar, Jim speak-singing loudly to a long dead man's song.

"And I think it's going to be a long long time, Til touch down brings me round again to find," Jim continued to sing after they finally arrived at Leonard's flat, "I'm not the man they think I am at home! Oh no no no I'm a Roc-ket man!" Spock stood behind Jim as he banged and incessantly buzzed the ringer until Bones finally opened the door.

"Dammit Jim! What the hell?" Bones growled.

"Rocket man burning out his fuse up here aloooone!" Jim finished. "We have arrived."

Bones rolled his eyes and let them both in. Jim immediately ran up to Joanna, scooping her up into a bear hug, both of them laughing. "He is such a kid." Bones mumbled, shaking his head. Spock looked at him. Really looked at him. He was accustom to seeing Leonard in his scrubs and lab coat, or jeans and a shirt. Tonight he wore charcoal black slacks and a smoothed steel grey button up shirt that brought the grey, and a little blue, out of his eyes. He was clean shaven and his usual rumbled hair was in order. He looked absolutely breath taking.

Bones himself did a quick body check as well, noting the gray slacks and the black turtleneck sweater. Spock's shiny bowl cut in perfect order. He has always had this irrational urge to mess up his perfect hair. As well as running his hand down his smooth Vulcan features, caressing his high cheekbones. Bones finally locked eyes with Spock, and the heat in those warm chocolate eyes made him gasp quietly.

"Well aren't you guys handsome! Don't you think they look dashing?" Jim asked Joanna. She nodded her had seriously. "They are quite stunning." The two knuckle-heads were quiet for a beat before bursting into giggles. Bones rolled his eyes again, blushing, while Spock's eyes danced with barely concealed mirth.

"C'mon Spock, let's get a move on." Leonard grumbled as he headed towards the door. "Remember Jim, bedtime's at 10."

"Aw, but Bones, I thought I was a big boy now. " Jim pouted, walking with Jo in his arms. Joanna giggled.

McCoy scowled, "Not you idiot! Oh forget it." He threw his hands up in exasperation. He bestowed a quick kiss to Joanna's forehead, warning her to be good, as they slowly made their way out. As they made their way to the car Spock spoke for the first time since arriving.

"You do look handsome tonight. As you do everyday."

McCoy smirked, "Yeah, I know." Spock's eyebrow flew up to his hairline, his lip twitching in the effort to fight off a smile.

Spock started the car, Leonard's face twisting in a scowl of distaste at the music player. "Jim's music, I'm sure."

Spock nodded solemnly, "I believe it is another one of his musical phases. It is an improvement from Kytxi. They have a curious definition of music."

Bones snorted, "If you could call that shit music." They were quiet for a moment. Sitting in amiable silence. "So, Mr. Spock, I hope you're taking me somewhere expensive. I'm a doctor, I have high priced taste buds."

Spock lifted an amused eyebrow. "Surely, if that were indeed true, you would not have eaten the lunches from such places as Bob's Retro Diner."

Bones chuckled at the mention of Jim's and Joanna's favorite restaurant. "Children don't usually like the taste of fine dining. So I have to cave in once in a while." They fell into easy banter as they made their way through traffic. They finally arrived at the restaurant, McCoy whistling as a valet took their car away once they stepped outside.

As they made their way to the restaurant, Leonard continued the conversation they were having. "Surprisingly, historians and doctors have yet to find out what exactly killed all those people during the Black Death."

"I'm still firm in my belief that it was a virus. There is a strain of filovirus that attacked Betazed that worked in a similar nature as the Y. Pestis, but that bacterium does not exist on the planet." They were being led to a table by a slightly snobbish looking man. McCoy sneered at the man's back as he left to get their waiter. Spock lifted an amused eyebrow. "Surely you do not dislike a man you don't know?"

Leonard snorted. "He just oozes 'asshole'." Spock's lips twitch. Bones raised an eyebrow of his own. "What's this? Was that a smile? Smiling is a human thing Spock."

"I assure you Doctor, I do not have the capacity to smile."

Leonard laughed. "It's simple Spock. Just pull your lips back like this." McCoy bared his teeth.

"That looks more like a snarl." McCoy laughed again. He continued their conversation about the virus versus bacteria. Their waiter came then, asking for their orders. Leonard realized then that they haven't even looked at their menus.

"Good God man! Look at these prices. I was only kidding." McCoy exclaimed.

Spock's brows 'shrugged'. "It is of no consequence."

"What the hell is a Andorian Flag Rina?" Leonard mumbled. At that moment Bones communicator went off. He looked at Spock, mouthing an apology. "Hello?" He answered. Throughout his conversation, that Spock could just barely hear, McCoy's face grew darker. "So, you are positive she can't make it in time?" A look of resignation came over his face. "Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can." He disconnected the call and looked at Spock. "There's an emergency and the doctor that's supposed to operate on this kid is stuck on the other coast. They want me to go in."

Spock nodded his head, "Then let us depart." McCoy opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and nods.

Once the valet brought the car around, they quickly hopped in and Spock raced towards the hospital, nearly breaking every traffic law. The car ride was tense. Well mostly because McCoy thought they were going to crash violently and die a fiery death. Other than that, he was just anxious. Worried about his patient and Spock. He chanced a look at Spock and found his expression stony. Bones winced. He opened his mouth a couple of times, trying to find something to say.

"Spock..I…I apologize about tonight-" he began.

"No need to apologize Leonard. You are only performing your civic duty. I can not fault you for this."

"Yeah, but…it's just that…I haven't been on a date in such a long time and…" Leonard sighed heavily. The car stopped and Spock turned to him. "It is alright Leonard. It is what it is. I shall see you later." McCoy nodded and quickly exited the car, rushing toward the ER. "I'll catch a cab back home," he called back.

Spock nodded and pulled away from the hospital.

* * *

Jim opened the door, hugely surprised to find Spock on the other side. "Whoa. What happened?" Spock stepped inside McCoy's apartment and headed towards the living area. "Leonard was called in for an emergency surgery. He will be home later."

"Oh man, that sucks major balls." Jim mumbled. Spock's brow rose but dismissed the comment as another one of Jim's illogical sayings. "If you mean that the situation is less than desirable, then you are correct."

They both walked into the living area, Joanna on the couch in her pajamas. She looked up when they entered, shock written on her face. "Where's Daddy?"

"There has been a medical emergency that your father had to attend to," Spock answered as he sat next to her. She made a disappointed sound.

Jim plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. "Well, I guess we all should finish up this movie. We're watching Merkel and the Thousand Princes."

"It's one of my favorites!" Joanna told Spock. They settled in to watch the movie. Joanna giggling and Spock questioning every illogical scene until Jim said, "It's a kid movie Spock, nothing is suppose to make sense." Spock just said that was illogical. Close to the end of the movie that noticed Joanna was quiet and found her to be asleep.

Jim smiled, "I'm gonna go on and put her to bed." He scooped her up and headed down the hallway. He came back moments later and turned off the movie. He and Spock stared at each other. Spock cocked his head to the side, tapping their bond to get a glimpse at Jim's thoughts. Jim had one of those looks on his faces. One that said, "I'm thinking of something really clever and you might not like it but it will benefit you in the end."

Jim smirked, "Well I'm gonna go. Think you can watch Lil' Jo-jo?" Spock's eyes narrowed. "How will you get home?"

Jim snorted, "Oh hi! Have we met? I'm James T Kirk. Why don't you order some Chinese. It's Bones' favorite thing to eat after a long night. House Special Lo Mein is his favorite. Large. See ya!" Jim skipped to the door, feeling a wave of bewilderment from the other side of the bond. Jim cackled gleefully as he ran down the hallway to leave the building. No surgery is going to ruin his best buds' date.

Spock sat for a moment, then finally took Jim's advice and ordered McCoy's usual and something for himself. He had just begun to set the food up when someone stepped through the door. "Jim?" Leonard called out.

"Jim has departed. It is only I," Spock answered as he left the kitchen. McCoy's eyes widen. "Joanna?"

"She is in her room asleep."

McCoy sniffed. "S'at Chinese? God, I'm starving." Leonard stumbled past Spock into the kitchen. He sat heavily into a chair. "You order this?" He asked looking at Spock. Spock nodded and examined McCoy's condition. He looked haggard. His shirt was rumpled and unbuttoned. His eyes a stormy gray, with light bags. He looked exhausted, slowly opening containers and fixing him and Spock their plates.

Spock sat across from him. "Did the surgery go well?" Leonard paused in his eating and sighed. "Relatively well. His gonna hafta go back in. This time with his original doctor." They ate quietly for a moment. Leonard asked what he did when he came back to his flat. Spock told him of the movie and how illogical he thought it was. McCoy shook his head chuckling, "You thought that was bad. You should see all the other movies she has."

"I don't understand. Everything could've been solved by confronting the person from the beginning."

Leonard laughed quietly. "You're gonna learn that that's not how humans work, especially in a cartoon movie."

Spock inclined his head. "Perhaps." They finished up their late night dinner and cleared away the dishes. "I'll wash them in the morning, too tired." Leonard mumbled, half asleep. Spock headed towards the door, "I will let you get adequate rest." Leonard walked him to the door and then outside. The stared at each, illuminated by the lights in the hallway. Leonard gulped, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "I'm really-"

Spock grabbed Leonard's hand, loosely lacing their fingers. "No need to apologize Leonard. This night was beyond satisfactory," he said, stepping closer. McCoy nodded, a sly smirk morphing his lips. He stepped back, "Sorry Spock, but I don't kiss on the first date."

Spock lifted an eyebrow, raising their joined fingers, "But Leonard, we already are." McCoy's eyes widen and then narrowed. "Why you sneaky little Vulcan." Spock's lips twitched. "Goodnight Leonard." He stepped back and made his way towards the exit, only to be stopped by a strong grip around his wrist. He was yanked back into McCoy's waiting embrace.

"You think I was actually gonna let you get away with that." Leonard mumbled in a gruff voice, his lips brushing lightly against Spock as he spoke. Spock suppressed a shiver, tangling both of their hands in a Vulcan kiss. Leonard untangled their fingers, bringing his hands up and threading his fingers through Spock's silky hair. Since day one, he's been itching to do this. Spock wrapped his arms around Leonard's waist, pulling them closer together. Bones brushed his lips against Spock's once, twice, and a third time before pressing them harder together.

They kept the kiss light. Only the hard press of lips, until Spock swept his tongue along the crease of Leonard's reddening ones. They opened soon after and Spock devoured him. Spock's coppery taste invading his senses. He moaned quietly. Their tongues tangled, rubbing against each other, trying to invade the other's mouth. Leonard effectively pushed Spock's tongue back. He pulled back for breath, panting heavily, before delving into the Vulcan's mouth. His tongue exploring the hot cavern. Hotter than a human's. His tongue brushed over sharp canines, meant for meat but used for vegetation. Spock clamped his lips around McCoy's tongue and sucked on it. Leonard bucked and keened. Spock growled at the sound, grabbing the back of Leonard's knees and pulling him up.

McCoy moaned and automatically wrapped his legs around his waist, grounding his erection against the hotter one. Spock pulled back, lips a mossy green, and began nipping a trail down Leonard's jaw line and down his neck. He sucked at the rapid pulse he found there. Bones panted harshly, his head resting on the wall next to his door, tugging at Spock's hair. Spock pulled back, knowing he made a mark that will be visible for a while. He licked a hot trail back to McCoy's lips, his tongue plundering the cool mouth. Bones bucked again and Spock answered back, rubbing their clothe erections roughly. Leonard made a choke noise his back arching. It was when Spock reached for his ass that he froze completely. Spock sensed the action and quickly detangled their limbs.

It was very difficult to do so.

Spock took a couple of steps back, to give Bones breathing room. They were both panting with pent up arousal. Spock swallowed, "I apologize. I should not have-"

"No no, it's fine. We both got caught up. It happens." Bones took a deep breath while Spock straightened out his appearance as best he could. "Goodnight, Leonard." Leonard nodded, watching as Spock made his way towards the exit. Bones let himself smile as he made his way back inside. A flash a movement caught his eye. He looked down the other side of the hall to see one of his neighbors giving him the stink-eye.

Bones scowled, "What're ya lookin' at?" he growled. His neighbor glared at him, slipping back inside their apartment. Bones snorted as he made his way back inside. He headed towards his room to have a cold shower, maybe jack off, and pass out.

* * *

**A/N2:** **I wrote that scene listening to three songs. "You and I" by Washed Out, "Sticky Threads" and "Cards and Quarters" by Local Natives. I'll be using these songs for further sexy times. You guys should check 'em out if you haven't already heard them. :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****I apologize for any grammar mistakes you might find. I totally didn't feel like going over it again. I don't think I did that bad and I'm super tired.**

**Warnings: Language and shameless porn. This is what the M rating was for gais. :D**

**

* * *

**

6

Bones woke to the sight of curly hair. He closed his bleary eyes again, still half-asleep, and took a deep breath. The smell of soap, kid's shampoo, and clean sheets invaded his nostrils. He loved it when Joanna was here. The feeling of another being in an otherwise empty home. She made his single life bearable. Well, former single life. He pulled up the covers that she had knocked off of the both of them with her wild sleeping. Bones tucked her further under his chin and fell back to sleep.

He awoke to the jarring pain of being knocked to the floor. He groaned and rolled onto his back. 'How in the hell?' He sat up until he was eye level with the bed and glared at the little sleeping monster in the middle. He could never understand how she was capable of knocking him off the bed. Bones got up, bones creaking, stretched and yawned. He made his way to the kitchen to fix breakfast, idly scratching his back. He shuffled into the bright kitchen, preparing a healthy breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Maybe some fruit toppings. That's right, he was going to cook. None of that replicated shit.

He only cooked like this when there was someone to cook for. When he was smaller, his father taught him all the tricks to cooking as a way to keep him out of trouble. All McCoy men were great cooks. His dad, granddad, great grandpappy, so on and so forth. His mother always said what was the point of going to a restaurant when she had her own gourmet chefs at home. When they were married, Jocelyn left all the cooking to him once she found out he was better. Now the only person he had left to cook for was Joanna and that was just fine.

Everything was pretty simple with her. She never ask for much, but Bones was always giving her something. He had the money, but not much to do with it. Jocelyn believes he's spoiling her, but why not give your children the world if you can?

Bones was well on his way to finishing up the pancakes when he heard the pitter-patter of feet coming towards the kitchen. Damn. He was planning on waking her up in a tickle fight. He shrugged. He'll just do it later.

He sat a plate in front of her as she sat at their small kitchen table. Joanna rubbed her eyes and yawned, still half-asleep.

"Could you get the syrup and butter, honey?" McCoy asked. She nodded, her eyes half closed as she made her way to the cupboard and then the fridge. She set down the items and when to go get forks and plates. Bones brought all the food over and sat it in the middle. He went to the fridge to get out the strawberries and blueberries he chopped up not too long ago.

They sat down to eat, Joanna fully awake now that she had food under her nose. Speaking of food. "Daddy, Katie had asked if I could go to lunch with her and her parents. Can I do it?"

Bones pretended to think, "Hmm, I don't know. Is your room clean?"

"Yes."

"Clothes folded from laundry day?"

"Yes."

"The yard done?"

"Daddy! We don't have a yard." She giggled.

"Well, if her parents don't mind, I don't see why not." Joanna pumped her fist with a hissed 'Yes!'. Something she probably got from Jim. Bones shook his head, chuckling. He was such a bad influence.

"I'm sorry about your date Daddy." Joanna murmured. Looked at her, the sun playing across her features and lighting up her eyes, making them green. She looked sad. He smiled. "It's okay darlin'. When I got back home he was still here, so we ordered some late night dinner." Joanna smile was wide, a mixture of missing and baby teeth.

Bones crossed his arms over the table with a thoughtful expression on his face. Hey, why do you like Spock so much?"

"Because he makes you smile and laugh. That's why I like Uncle Jim too." She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. McCoy's eyes widen in slight surprised. Did he laugh that much around Spock. He always felt he was snapping at him and just being plain mean. Bones smile, "Well, I'm glad you like 'em."

Joanna grinned then pouted at her empty plate. "Now, go get rid of that stanky breath." He ordered. She giggled and ran to the bathroom, "And don't forget to wash those eye boogers," he called.

"Ew, eye boogies." He chuckled and cleared away their dirty dishes. He piled them on top of the dishes from last night and began washing them. He finished and walked to his room to get ready for the day. He had no plans, especially now that Joanna was leaving in a couple of hours. He walked into the bathroom to find a mess of water around the sink. He sighed and wiped the sink off with a hand towel.

He walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and into the living room to find Joanna already watching cartoons. "Joanna, what did I tell you about leaving a mess at the sink?"

She looked at him with big doe eyes, "Wipe it down or else you'll frown?" she mumbled. Oh Lord he hated when she did that. She probably learned from Jim or Jim learned from her. They both seem to pull it on him when he's scolding them. He shook his head and joined her on the couch. They watched cartoons for a while, laughing at their antics, until there was a buzz at his door. Joanna hopped of the couch and dashed towards the door to put her shows on. He opened the door to find a little girl and her mother on the other side.

"Hi Katie!" Joanna exclaimed, "Let me go get my stuff." She ran back into her room and McCoy totally forgot that he was suppose to check her sleep-away bag. He turned towards the woman, Mrs. Kory, and thanked her for letting Joanna stay over. "No problem. Her and Katie have become fast friends and we just wanted to meet her and invite her to our home."

Joanna almost bolted out the door until Bones managed to snag her by her bag. He turned her around and gave her the "Now you be good" speech. She nodded at each intervals and finally gave him a hug and a kiss once he was finished. "Love you Daddy, bye!" With that, she was gone.

* * *

Spock had just gotten back to his apartment from the Academy when there was a buzz at his door. He opened it and was slightly surprised to see Leonard on the other side.

"Hello Leonard. May I inquire about this visit?" Spock asked. Bones stepped into the apartment, shrugging. "Well, the hospital gave me a day off after last night and I was gonna spend it with Joanna, but she's out with a friend. So I though, why not stop by? Are you busy?" He asked, not quite looking a Spock. He seemed nervous in a way. This quickly put Spock on edge.

"No I am not. Is something the matter, Leonard?" Bones shrugged again.

"No, no…well it's about what happened last night I suppose." He muttered. Spock nodded in understanding. He walked further into his apartment, towards the living room, and Bones followed him. The Vulcan removed his uniform top and carefully laid it on the back of an armchair. "Please have a seat Leonard." The doctor choose to sit on the couch, adjacent from the armchair Spock was beginning to sit in.

"I apologize for my lack of control at that moment. I knew that you would be upset and-"

"No! No," Bones interrupted, "I'm far from upset…it's just…when I froze up, I was just.." He flounder for words.

"Nervous, anxious, aroused, and maybe fear?" Spock suggested. Bones looked at him, "Were you reading my mind that night?"

"Not intentionally. We did have skin-to-skin contact and if you know anything about Vulcan physiology, you would know that we are touch telepaths. I could feel your emotions and had hypothesis that you were upset about moving so fast in our relationship." Bones shook his head.

"That's not it. I'm not upset nor do I believe we're moving fast. As far as men with a healthy sexual appetite go, we're pretty tame. I'm surprised we haven't tried anything sooner."

"Then what troubles you?"

"Well, it kinda has to do with your Vulcan physiology." Bones began. Spock quirked a brow. "It's just…I haven't been with a guy since high school and I wanna say the beginning of college. I was never on bottom, I was a top. Not that there's anything wrong, but…I just never did it.

"And then I married Jocelyn and all my other relationships, if you can call them that, were with women. So when I began entertaining thoughts of being with you sexually I thought 'Oh man, this guy doesn't seem like a bottom.' So I did more research on your physiology to see what I'm workin' with and good God man! How do you hold that monster in there?" Bones finished.

Spock quirked an amused eyebrow, "To what are you referring to?" Bones hands flailed about in front of him. "You know. That cock monster." Spock crossed his legs, his hands clasped at his knees.

"'_Cock monster_?_'"_

Bones scowled, "Don't play dumb, you green-blooded hobgoblin. The size of a male human's above average dick with an erection, is the size of a Vulcan's average, _soft." _Spock lips twitched. "Are Vulcan women vaginas deceptively huge?"

Spock cocked his head to the side, "Is that the reason why all my male partners were wary of me?" Bones glared. "You should not be surprised, doctor, we do come from different planets, different species."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"Our genetics and HOX gene is entirely different. You also have account for the evolutionary-"

"Yeah, I _know._ I'm a doctor. I took this everything into account, it just shocked me is all."

Spock nodded. "Do you fear it?"

Bones scratched at the back of his head, "I…may have been a little…intimidated."

"Very well. I have read that in order to conquer one's fear, you first must have to face it." Spock place his hands on the arms of the chair and looked at Leonard with a level stare. Bones' mouth suddenly went dry, his hands began to sweat, and his heart felt like it was trying to thump out of his chest. He's never been turned on so fast in his life. His pants suddenly became terribly painful.

"I-I don't follow." Spock quirked an eyebrow as if to say, "Don't be silly doctor."

Bones took a deep breath, wiping his sweaty palms on his hand. Spock knew he was being awfully bold, but he could not help himself. The air was heavy with Leonard's arousal and Spock had to have him. He wondered if he was pushing him too far though. "Think of it as a medical exam. Nothing intimate only clinical." He suggested.

Bones looked him in the eyes. His breath hitch. Spock's pupils were blown wide and he had a dusting of green blossoming his cheeks. Bones swallowed, his face turning red as he stood up. He shucked his jacket and threw it on the couch. He took a couple of steps until he was in front of Spock and placed a hand between his knees. He took a shuddering breath, '_I can do this, it doesn't have to go far. Just look and don't touch…yeah right.'_

Leonard's hands slid further between his legs, making Spock's legs uncross and fall open. With a hand on his thigh, Bones looked at Spock for further reassurance and found a half-lidded stare looking back at him. That's when McCoy knew he was dealing with a pure sexual deviant. Behind his stoic Vulcan mask was a sexual predator who finally caught his prey. If that didn't make Bones hotter than fish grease, he didn't know what could.

Bones sank to his knees, caged in between Spock's legs. His hands slid up Spock's thigh until he found the clasp to his uniform pants. He undid them slowly and unzip them carefully, trying not to hurt Spock. He pushed aside the folds of his regulation briefs and came in contact with hot Vulcan flesh. Spock's breath hitch, his eyelids fluttering. Leonard pulled Spock through the hole in the briefs and studied the turgid green rod. He watched as it secreted a natural lubricant that was located around the glands under the ridge of Spock's cock. The head was a dark green and the vein was just as dark. Leonard swallowed, studying the length and girth. He was huge, just as he thought. He had to be a good 9 or 10 inches and his girth was no laughing matter. He's own cock is nothing to laugh at, but this. He groaned, his head falling onto Spock's knee.

He never wanted a man's cock up his ass so bad before.

Throughout his entire observation, his hand was limply holding Spock, but now he wrapped his fingers around him in a firm grip, causing Spock to groan. Bones moved his hand up to gather some of the liquid there and spread it around the head of Spock's penis, before spreading it down the shaft. The Vulcan's hip jerked up before settling back down, he grip on the armchair turning his knuckles white. Bones set up a steady rhythm. Alternating between squeezing the head and squeezing the base. He opened the fly of his own pants with his other hand in order to relieve some pressure. Bones started to pick up the pace, causing Spock to moan, his head falling back.

Bones freed himself and took his own dick in hand. He switched them, using the hand slick with Spock's natural lubricant to ease the motions of his hand. He moaned, the thought of Spock's bodily fluids turning him on and almost bringing him towards the edge. Bones worked both their cocks, bringing his mouth closer to Spock's dick. When his lips sealed over the head, Spock hissed and jerked. His head snapping up and eyes locking with Leonard's stormy grey ones. The green of his irises being swallowed by lust filled eyes.

Bones tongued the slit, tasting the precum that had an oddly sweet bland taste to it as did the lubricant, likely due to the Vulcan's diet. Spock moaned and bit his lip, threading his fingers through Leonard's dark hair. The doctor slowly lowered his mouth, sucking on the way down. He fit as much as he could into his mouth and wrapped his fingers around the rest. He hollowed his cheeks and hummed. Spock hips jerked and gave a throaty growl before he pulled Bones back. His cock slipping from the doctors red lips with a pop. Spock pulled the man into his lap, instantly bringing their erections together. Bones whimpered, we wanted the Vulcan back into his mouth. He gasped when Spock ground their cocks together, making Bones moan. Spock gripped Bones' hip and set a rhythm, his hips undulating. Spock's breath was coming out in harsh pants, as Bones head fell back as he continuously rolled his hips into Spock's thrust.

"_Spock_." Bones gasped, his mouth slack with pleasure. Spock growled, his lips seeking Leonard's. He licked into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around doctor, drinking in his moans. Bones broke the kiss and moaned as he rolled his hips in a half-circle. He gripped the back of the chair, his face scrunching in intense pleasure. Everything was too much. The clothes he still wore was too much for his sensitive skin, the taste of Spock, the feel of Spock's heat, the orgasm building in his belly, _everything._

His hips began to stutter, his thrusts against Spock's penis becoming erratic. He couldn't breath. His moans got increasing louder as his orgasm continued to build. His fingers, toes, and groin began to tingle. His balls drew closer up, ready to empty itself out. Spock was no better. He was getting closer as well. Feeding off the pleasure coming from Bones, his face flushed entirely green. The expressions that played across Leonard's face heightened his pleasure and the sounds coming from the doctors mouth undoing him. Leonard's request almost done him in, causing his hips to stutter.

"P-put your hand on my-" Bones moaned, but Spock knew what he wanted. He slipped his hands inside of Leonard's pants, idly squeezing one of his ass cheeks. He slipped his middle finger down the crease and lightly put his finger on Leonard's clenching entrance. He applied just enough pressure and Bones keened. He seized up and emptied his sack over both their cocks and shirts. Spock followed him, Bones' hitching moans and the intense pleasure playing across his skin did him in. His back arched as his hot Vulcan seed joined Leonard's.

They slowly relaxed inch by inch and collapsed on each other. Their chest heaved together as the regain their breath. Both in a realm of euphoria. After a few minutes Spock removed his hands from Leonard's pants and kissed his temple.

Bones mumbled, "I totally didn't see this coming."

Spock hummed.

"I had come here with the intention of just talking and maybe some making out."

Spock hummed.

"Instead I get tricked, by a sexual deviant, into giving him a handjob, blowjob, and intense frottage."

Spock hummed.

"I should end your life."

Spock hummed.

"I suppose I sexed you up to the point you can't even speak."

"Indeed." Leonard chuckled. They were quiet for a beat. "I saw we shower."

"A rather logical suggestion."

* * *

**A/N2: ****YAY! I've been waiting for that. So I already have the rest of the story planned out and how it'll end. So it'll be done soon. All good things must come to an end. :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Sorry this was late. Had school stuff and the whatnot. So I just posted this now, may have grammar errors.**

**Warnings: Smut(I'm a perve), language, grammar errors**

**

* * *

**

7

Spock didn't expect last night to go the way it did, but he could no longer resist the tempting human. He was pleasantly surprised that Leonard went as far as he did and it didn't stop there. They spent the whole night exploring each other after their shower. He found all of his weaknesses, such as rimming. Leonard was highly uncomfortable with it before.

"I've never done it before or had it done to me, because I find it weird and kinda gross. I mean, why would-Spock! You get from down there!" While Bones was bashing the merits of rimming, Spock made his way further between his legs, lifting his this and spreading his cheeks. Leonard attempted to dislodge him, but he was no match for a Vulcan. Nor was he a match against a Vulcan tongue swiping at his scrotum. Leonard's back arched as he moaned. Spock made his way down to the winking bud of his entrance and lad the flat his tongue against it. Leonard twitched. "Spock, don't!"

The Vulcan ignored him and flicked his tongue across his entrance, with intervals of lazy swirls. Spock felt the doctors fingers grip his hair, but didn't push him away like he expected. Leonard moaned as Spock began to stab at his hole, seeking to loosen the muscles with his tongue. Bones slowly relaxed, the feeling of something hot and wet down there made him impossibly hard. His prick twitched and drooled as Spock's tongue finally penetrated him, causing him to arch his back nearly off the bed. "Oooh, fuck!"

Spock felt the muscles in Leonard's thighs clench and unclench in his hands, trembling from ecstasy that he can feel through his skin. The doctor's harsh panting and moans were beautiful. His tongue exited from the loosen hole to swipe across the entrance again, tasting Leonard and soap. He tongued the wet bud again before thrusting back in, reaching as deep as he could go. Leonard keened and rolled his hips, fucking himself on Spock's tongue. When a furnace grip his weeping erection he knew it was over. The feeling of a tongue wiggling inside him and Spock's hand squeezing him with each thrust of his tongue brought him closer to his climax. "_Shit_! Shit shit shit. Oh fuck, Spock."

Spock removed his tongue from McCoy's entrance, placed his lips over it and sucked. "_Fuck!" _Bones' back lifted off the bed with the force of his orgasm, his muscles trembling, his heart stopping.

Leonard was completely red faced when he came back to himself, Spock next to him with a slightly smug look on his face. "Green blooded devil…" Leonard murmured into the pillow.

Spock also had his weaknesses that Leonard absolutely loved. He knew Vulcan hands were sensitive, but not this much.

Leonard smirked as Spock moaned, Bones tongue licking the pads of his fingers. He straddled Spock's hips, Spock's cock nestled between his butt cheeks. Spock's other hand was clenched in the sheets as Bones flick his tongue against each digit. He lightly bit the tips, then soothe them with his tongue. Spock's breath hitched as four of his fingers disappeared into McCoy's mouth. Bones moaned around his fingers as he felt Spock's dick twitch against him. The thrill of having something that big, hot, and wet against his entrance exciting him. The Vulcan closed his eyes and groaned as the southern continued to suck at his digits.

Bones slowly removed the fingers from his lips, the digits thoroughly wet. Bones lifted himself to his knees and brought the Vulcan's fingers to his already soaked entrance, Spock's lubricant wetting him. Spock whimpered. _Whimpered. _His fingers probed Leonard's entrance before slowly pushing in his middle finger. Bones threw his head back as Spock pushed his finger fully in. The feeling of Leonard's muscles clenched at his sensitive digits. Spock immediately set a brisk pace, twisting his hand with each upward thrust. Bones moaned as he leaned back towards Spock, their foreheads meeting. The pressure on his fingers caused Spock to growl. He slowed down in order to fit another finger in, stretching Bones.

The doctors eyes clenched, his breath coming in hard pants. He slammed his lips into Spock for a bruising kiss, his hips twitching for Spock to get back to work. Spock returned the kiss as he scissor his fingers inside Bones. Leonard moaned into Spock's mouth, his hips rolling into Spock's fingers, the hot digits lightly pushing the edge of his prostate. He grabbed a hold of both of Spock's wrist. He wrenched his lips from the hot Vulcan mouth to insert two of Spock's fingers, while he pushed Spock's fingers at a certain angle. '_Fuck yeah!'_ Spock's fingers finally dug into his prostate making him whimper and tremble. Spock mouth hung open at the look of pure pleasure playing across Leonard's face.

He was close. McCoy's tongue curling around his fingers and his muscles clenching against the others. The roll of Leonard's hips became erratic as he came closer and closer to his own orgasm. As Spock's fingers stabbed at his prostate again, he came, arching his back and moaning. He's come hitting his and Spock's stomach. Spock's fingers slip from Leonard's mouth as the others were squeezed by his inner walls. Spock growled as he came, his come hitting McCoy's chest and his stomach.

They both slumped over, slowly recovering. McCoy's breathy chuckles brought them back from their lethargy. "Oh wow. That was amazing." Spock lifted a brow as he removed his fingers from Bones entrance.

Now they lay here, in the early morning hours, thoroughly sated. They were tangled in the sheets half-awake. Spock's fingers danced Vulcan kisses along the thigh Leonard has hiked over Spock's hip. Spock's other arm, where Leonard's head lies, fell asleep long ago, but he refused to move. Bones twirled his fingers around green pert nipples, that he remembers torturing, and tangling his fingertips in Spock's chest hair. Bones sighed deeply.

"I have work this morning."

"Indeed."

"I should really get going."

Spock hummed.

"But I don't want to."

"What a dilemma." Spock hissed as Bones pinched a nipple. He looked into dark green, glaring eyes.

"You stop letting Jim rub off on you." Spock's lip twitched.

"I assure you, I do not let Jim 'rub off' on me. The physical contact would be highly uncomfortable and unnecessary-"

Bones smacked him lightly, "You know what I meant." Spock quirked an eyebrow. He removed his hand from Leonard's thigh and grabbed his head in between his hands, shifting Bones around. He brought his body closer to align with McCoy's and lightly kissed his lips. Little pecks on the corner of his mouth and then a deep kiss. Spock licked the roof of his mouth before engaging his tongue in an intricate dance. Bones moaned and pulled away. "Don't get me riled up again. I don't think my dick could take it." Spock let out a cough that suspiciously sounded like a chuckle. Bones rolled his eyes while rolling out of the bed, leaving Spock strangely could.

"I need to call Katie's parents and ask if they could drop Joanna off at the day care as well. I need to go home and get ready for work."

"Very well," Spock said. He watched as Leonard gathered his clothes from last night, mumbling about showering when he got home. Spock got up as well and got a robe from his closet. He should get ready as well. School started in two hours. Getting up this late was unlike him, the way he acted around Bones was unlike him. Strangely enough, it did not bother him at all. Spock walked Bones to the door once the doctor got his clothes on. Leonard gave him one more kiss at the door, taking Spock's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. He pulled away before Spock could make a grab for him. He smirked as he backed away. "See ya later, Hobgoblin." With that he was gone. Spock made his way back inside to get ready for work. His apartment feeling strangely empty now.

* * *

Jim was in his office leering. The smile on his face sly and awful. "So…what happened last night?" Spock quirked a brow, "To what are you referring to?"

Jim shook his head. "Oh Spock, don't play coy. It doesn't suit you. So tell me, was it good?"

Spock just stared at him. His meeting with a student was interrupted for this?

Kirk threw up his hands, exasperated, "Oh come on Spock! Bones would never tell, he's too uptight about stuff like this. Though I have heard he's a freak in the bed."

Spock shuffled some papers, "I do not, as you humans say, 'kiss and tell.' It is none of your business."

Jim just rolled his eyes and flopped down in the chair in front of Spock's desk. He fiddled with the nameplate there before speaking again.

"So did you hear?"

Spock didn't sigh, "Here what Jim?"

"About the call from Jocelyn?" Spock cocked his head to the side. No he did not.

"What call?"

"Well, while Joanna was at daycare, Jocelyn called the place to talk to her. She later comm'd Bones at the hospital. Turns out Joanna will be staying here a little longer." Jim finished with a smile.

Spock nodded, "That's excellent, but what about school?"

"Yeah, that's the weird thing. School starts soon in Georgia but Jocelyn said she's putting Jo in a different school. She didn't go into much detail." Spock could feel the bad vibes Jim had about this.

"You believe something is amiss?" Jim shrugged.

"I don't know. I was there when Bones got the call, and Jocelyn just seemed kinda off. But Bones was ecstatic, so I didn't want to burst his bubble."

"Perhaps there is nothing amiss, and this…school starts differently than others." Spock reasoned.

Jim shook his head, "No, I'm gonna stick to my gut. When has it ever been wrong?"

Spock stared blankly at him, remembering all the times he bailed Jim out of trouble because of his innards.

Jim just laughed. "Well I just came here to let you know that I'm heading back to Iowa soon. The only reason I asked if you guys did anything was because Bones was in such a good mood before that call."

Spock lifted a brow, "For what purpose?"

Jim leaned back into the chair, propping his feet on Spock's desk, despite the disdainful look he was getting, "Thought I check out the old place. See some old buddies, maybe check out the shipyard. I hear they're building a badass ship there."

"The Enterprise? Are you considering Starfleet now?"

"Pssh! No. Just wanted to check it out. Use my engineering-ness. You know I don't wanna join Starfleet."

They've had conversations like these. Spock trying to get Jim to join Starfleet and Jim shrugging him off.

Spock settled into his chair, "Very well. When do you depart?"

Jim shrugged, "Who knows. Some time soon though." They were quiet for a beat.

"But no seriously. Did you guys do it?"

"_Jim._"

* * *

**A/N 2: ****Oh hai plot! Only a couple more chapters left I believe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Oh dear I did it! College is stupid. σ_σ**

**Warnings:**** Cursing, sex, uh grammar maybe?**

**

* * *

**

8

Two days. It's been two days since Spock last seen or heard from Leonard.

The week went by smoothly enough. Spock and Leonard spent their lunches together, "eating", but they never went far. There has yet to be actual sex, which they were both content with. Did not stop the dreams however, but intensified them.

They all celebrated Joanna's prolonged stay by going to her (and Jim's) favorite diner. She was a little subdued, but generally happy. Leonard had found it odd but brushed it off for the time being. But that subdued behavior continued, making Bones anxious. Did she not want to stay longer? Is she unhappy about her school? Unhappy with him? He posed this questions to Jim and Spock, but they had nothing to contribute. So the doctor went straight to the source.

Joanna just shook her head, and told him she was fine. It was clearly a lie. That weekend, Leonard wanted alone time with his daughter and then on Monday they'd have lunch with Spock. But they never showed up.

Spock comm'd McCoy. He didn't answer.

He waited later that day. He didn't answer.

Spock became a little…anxious. Did something happen? Was it him? Joanna? Jocelyn?

He comm'd Jim to ask if he heard from Leonard, but Jim said no. So Jim tried. No answer.

"Try tomorrow?" Jim asked more than said.

Spock did try, but still got no answer. He went to the hospital on his break, but people who worked with McCoy said he took a leave. Spock thanked them and left. As he was on his way towards Leonard house, he got a comm from Jim.

"Jim?" Spock answered.

"Hey, Bones just stopped by and he was looking pretty rough."

"What is wrong?" Spock asked, heart thumping in his side and a little…hurt that Leonard didn't come to him.

"He wouldn't say, just asked if I could watch Joanna. She's with me now."

"And where is Leonard?"

"Dunno, but guy looked like he might need some space. I could see the rage just blazin' off of him."

Spock didn't care, he wanted to see Leonard.

"Where is he?"

Jim sighed, "Spock, I'm all for you being the comforting lover, but I know Bones. Give him about….uh 2-4 hours, and then go after him. Or he might just comm you."

Spock's grip on the steering wheel tighten a bit, but then relaxed. "Very well."

"See ya Spock, Kirk out." Then he hung up.

* * *

Spock taught his classes as efficiently as always, but thoughts of Leonard was in the forefront of his mind. As he was giving a lecture, helping a student, reprimanding a student, in a meeting, and while grading a few papers. He waited to hear from Leonard, a phone call or something.

It was raining when he finally got outside. Hard. Unfortunately he didn't have an umbrella, so he made his way to his vehicle as quickly as he could. As soon as he got inside, someone comm'd him.

"Hello?" he answered. There was silence on the other side. Only the sound of rain rushing in the background.

"…Meet me at the playground." A rough voice responded.

"Leonard?" But he had already hung up. Spock let out a breath, and quickly made his way to the park. He had a notion it was the park they met up at before.

He pulled up and got out the car, leaving it running. He quickly made his way to the playground area, his shoes sloshing in muddy puddles. As he got closer, he saw a figure hunched over, sitting at the picnic table. He came up to the figure and stood still. The rain made his vision a little blurry, but he knew it was Leonard.

"Leonard?"

The man roused. He's head rose from it lowered position and looked at the playground in front of him. His hair was plastered to his head, his eyes were dark with bruises under them and his face was heavily stubble. He heaved a deep sigh.

"Joanna is everything to me. Everything I do, I do for the benefit of her. I've never love something so much and so fast when I held her in my arms in the delivery room. Jocelyn knows this. She knows Joanna is all I have left. She's my whole world!" Leonard said, his voice raising at the end. "She knows this. So why does she want to take her away from me?" He finished in a whisper.

Spock laid a gentle hand on Leonard's rain soaked head. "What has she done Leonard?" Spock whispered back.

Leonard slowly stood up and faced Spock. He shivered from the chill of the light wind and heavy rain. He looked at Spock, eyes rimmed red. "Jocelyn's husband has been promoted and his new job is off planet. They're moving to a colony and she's taking Joanna with her."

Spock closed his eyes and felt a flash of hot anger towards this woman. Towards a woman that has caused, and continues to cause, Leonard so much pain. Spock seized the anger and squashed it down. He opened his eyes, lifting his hands to frame the grieving man's face. "I'm so sorry Leonard."

Leonard closed his eyes and let out a shuttering sigh. He leaned his forehead against Spock, "You're really warm." He mumbled.

"You're really cold. Let us leave Leonard. I do not want you to catch something."

Bones nodded but made no move to leave, so Spock guided him back to his car.

* * *

They made it to Spock's apartment. Spock asked Bones if he wanted to get Joanna from Jim's, but he just said he didn't want Jo seeing him like this and just take him to his place. Spock reluctantly agreed. Now they were in his apartment, soaking wet. They toed off their shoes at the door and Spock led Leonard to his bathroom. Without saying a word, he began to remove Leonard's clothes. He's fingers brushed against wet cold skin. He cold feel Bones shivering slightly as he worked on his jeans. After a while, Leonard began removing Spock's clothes. His fingers fumbling with the fastening on Spock's uniform, frozen.

Spock had his thumbs hooked in Leonard's boxer shorts, asking a silent question. The shivering man nodded, feeling the slight tremors that traveled down the Vulcan's body. Spock gathered all of Leonard's wet clothing, taking them to go dry. Bones stood in the bathroom shivering, waiting for Spock to come back. He returned moments later, entirely naked. Bones raised a brow and Spock answered with one of his own. The doctor shook his head, a slight smile on his face. Maybe they'll get far enough to have entire conversations in Eyebrow.

Spock moved towards him and reached behind him to a small cabinet in the wall. He grabbed a big towel and draped it over Leonard's head. Spock began using the towel to both warm and dry Leonard's body. Starting from head all the way to his feet. He stood up to full height and wrapped the towel around Bones' neck. Bones huffed, removing the towel from his neck and giving the Spock the same treatment. When Bones stood back up to full height, he took one look at Spock and burst out laughing. He hadn't laughed it what felt like years.

"Sp-Spock! You look like a drowned cat." Tears began leaking out his eyes, the vision of Spock's hair sticking up at odd angles reminding him of the family cat when he was younger. Spock's eyes narrowed. He carded his fingers through wet hair, slicking it back. He grabbed Leonard's arm and led him to his room. Bones' laughter began to die down as they got closer to the bed. Spock gently pushed Leonard onto the bed, the covers pulled back. He slipped in next to him and pulled the covers up.

"Rest a moment Leonard, and we will retrieve Joanna later." Spock advised, but Leonard just shook his head. He rolled a top Spock, their nose almost brushing. Spock could feel the lust, sadness, and desperation dancing under the doctor's skin. "I don't wanna rest, Spock. I haven't seen you in a while." Leonard framed Spock's face with his hands.

"You look enticing with your hair slicked like this." Spock's eyes narrowed.

"Leonard, you should rest." Bones straddled Spock's waist bringing their naked groins together. Spock's breath hitched. Leonard's darkened eyes looked searchingly into Spock's.

"Spock," he whispered, "I need you right now." Spock's knows this. He can feel it and he wants to be there.

Bones breathed ghosted across his lips. "Can I kiss you now?"

Spock nodded, "Yes, please."

Leonard groaned and sealed his lips over Spock's. He carded his finger's through Spock's damp hair while Spock alternately squeezed and rubbed Leonard's thighs. Bones licked his way into Spock's mouth and moaned when he was granted entrance. He tangled their tongues together, the heat of Spock's mouth going straight to cock. Bones gently rocked his hips, grinding slowly into to Spock's growing hard on. Spock groaned as Leonard sucked on his tongue as he pulled back. Leonard placed opened mouth kisses along Spock's jaw, licking an biting his way down his neck. He left green bruises in his wake, his head disappearing under the covers as he made it to Spock's apple green nipples.

Spock panted lightly, moving the covers out of the way as he watched Leonard lay his tongue flat across a pert nipple. Rolled the other one into a small pebble with his thumb as he lightly bit the one he was working on. Spock arched his back, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

Bones slowly dragged his tongue down Spock's sternum. Planting his mouth on his side where Spock's heart beat a mile a minute. He drags his tongue over to the Vulcan's belly button and dips inside, swirling the muscle. He followed the trail of hair to Spock's groin, licking down the slick shaft that was already secreting lubrication. Spock's hip jerk as Leonard took his balls into his mouth, sucking on them before he moved back up to Spock's tip. He took the head into his mouth, sucking his way down. He rubbed the protruding vein with his tongue on his way down and looked into Spock's eyes as he hollowed his cheeks.

"_Leonard!" _Spock gasped as he sat up. He grabbed fistfuls of the doctors rumbled hair. Bones hummed around the heat in his mouth, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. Spock tugged on Leonard's hair, trying to pull him up. He wasn't going to last long at all and he had the overwhelming urge to be _inside _Leonard. Like yesterday.

Bones reluctantly pulled off with a wet slurping, pop. Spock brought him up for a bruising kiss, tasting himself on Leonard's tongue. He manhandled the doctor under him, Bones moaning all the while. The display of Vulcan strength making him hotter and his cock leaking. The Vulcan spread his thighs and roughly grind their erections together, bringing a choked moan from both parties.

Leonard whimpered as he rolled his hips into Spock's, rubbing their dicks together and making them both slick and wet. "Sp-Spock…please. I need-" Bones through his head back and moaned as the Vulcan breached him with his finger, dry.

"I know Leonard. I have you." Spock murmured into his ear. Spock pulled his finger back out and used the wetness in between them to get his fingers wet. He returned to Leonard's entrance and circled the hole with one finger, but entered with two. Bones back arched and he groaned in pleasured pain. The burn exciting him. He pushed out to accommodate the digits and relaxed as much as he could. His thighs trembled and the muscles of his sphincter repeatedly clenched around the hot digits as the moved and scissor inside of him.

Spock dipped his head forward and captured Leonard's lips as he slowly added a third finger. His tongue repeatedly dipped into the doctors mouth in time with the thrust of his fingers. Bones began to roll his hips into the movement, hoping to get the digits to brush across his prostate.

He got his wish with a twist of his hips and the curl of Spock's fingers. Bones ripped his mouth away from Spock, throwing his head back and gripping Spock's biceps, moaning. He panted harshly, "Spock. Hurry. Need you so _bad._"

"Patience Leonard." Spock grunted, the pleasure of Leonard's heat wrapped around his sensitive digits choking him. Soon his pinky joined the rest, stretching Bones beyond what he was use to, but loving every minute of it. "_Spock!_" His thighs moved further apart and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch the Vulcan's fingers disappear inside his body. He moaned.

"Good God man. Look at that," he demanded, his hips jerking and pushing, "'M so fucking greedy for it. Need more, Spock. Need _you_." Spock head fell forward, watching the same scene, groaning.

Bones continued, "You think you could give me more, Spock? Think you could fit your whole hand there? Fisting me. Do you want to fist me Spock?" Bones cock jumped. "God, Spock."

Spock growled and removed his fingers, despite Leonard's moan of protest. He yanked the doctor toward him, causing the man's arms to splay out and grip the sheets. "_Shit_, Spock." He squirmed as he felt the head of Spock's cock at his entrance. Spock slowly pushed inside, rolling his hips gently, watching as Bones took every inch of him. When their hips finally met, they both moaned and shudder. Spock's cock already a heavy weight on Leonard's prostate. The doctor wiggled, clenching and unclenching, trying to get Spock to move.

Spock closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Spock pulled out until only the head was left, before roughly snapping his hips forward, stabbing at Bones' prostate on the way in. Leonard moaned while Spock grunted. They were so not going to last.

Spock sat a steady pace, his cock dragging across Leonard's sweet spot each time. Bones was moaning like a complete slut and he knew it. The hot rod inside him searing his insides and bringing him closer to his completion. He could barley breathe, the heat of his orgasm building throughout his body. His balls drawing tighter.

"Oh fuck, Spock! I'm so-so fucking close. _Fuck_!" Spock removed his hands from Leonard's waist and planted them on either side of the man's head. He snapped his hips harder and faster, wanting to bring Leonard to his completion and getting closer to his own. Leonard's back arched as all the heat began centering around the base of his spine and in his groin area.

"L-Leonard, open your eyes." Bones slowly opened his eyes that were previously clenched in pleasure. "Look at me." Spock demanded, his hips snapping harder, his cock digging deeper. Bones locked as with Spock, then he was lost. His vision turned completely white, his ears ringing, as the most powerful orgasm he ever has washed through him. He vaguely felt the heat of Spock's release painting his insides.

Later he came to the gently pressure of Spock's fingers threading through his hair. Bones stretched his body, feeling the satisfying ache of a good fucking. Leonard hummed.

"What time is it?" He asked Spock drowsily.

"Just a little past 1900."

"You couldn't tell me in 12 hour count. My brain can't translate right now. I'm totally fucked out."

"That's a good thing, yes?" Spock asked, a little undertone of uncertainty in his question.

"Oh God yes," Leonard answered, propping himself on an elbow, "That was so fucking good, Spock. I-Thank you, Spock. I really needed that."

Spock quirked a brow. Conveying what he couldn't say, but he's eyes said everything for him anyway.

Leonard got up and noticed that he was relatively clean. Spock must have got up and retrieved a towel. "Are our clothes done?"

"Yes, they should be. Do you not wish to shower?"

"Nah, I'll shower later. I should really get Joanna. Don't want to burden Jim to much." Spock then gave him a look as if to say, 'Ew.'

Leonard chuckled and got out of the bed to retrieve his clothes. Spock getting up as well to go in for a quick sonic shower. As Bones began getting dressed, Spock began receiving a video message. At first Leonard was going to ignore it, but it kept going off. So he answered it, thinking maybe it was someone from Spock's job or Jim.

When the person popped up, it was definitely not Jim, but a woman. She was a beautiful woman with glossy black hair in an intricate bun. The expression on her face was both severe and blank with a green tinge to her cheeks. She has upswept eyebrows, giving away her Vulcan status. Right now, one of those eyebrows was raised.

"Uh," Bones began, "hey. Um, Spock's in the shower right now, may I ask who this is?"

"Why ask such a redundant question when you have already asked who I was?" The woman ask sneeringly. Well, that's what it sounded like to Bones.

"Wait…what?"

The woman raised her eyebrow again. "I am T'Pring, Spock's fiancée." In that instant Leonard's insides went completely cold. Then he felt a swell of ice cold fury.

A moment later, Spock exited the bathroom only to find a very, very angry Bones standing across the room from him. "Leonard, wha-"

"Fuck you Spock. When were you going to tell me about this-this _fiancée_?" he spat the last word out like it was something absolutely disgusting.

Spock's heart froze. No no no _no._ "Leonard wait I can-"

"_Explain_? Explain what? I'm pretty sure I have a good idea."

"No, Leonard. It's not what you think-"

"No, fuck you Spock," Bones interrupted as he made his way towards the living room, "I really don't need this shit right now." Spock followed him

"Leonard, you don't understand. Let me explain." Spock pleaded, his heart beating frantically. Bones just shook his head as he put on his shoes. He refused to look at Spock. His eyes getting itchy and his face growing warm. The lump in his throat refusing to go away.

"First my ex-wife and now _you_. God, can I only attract cheating bastards?" Bones tried to make his leave once his shoes were back on, only to be stopped by a strong hand wrapped around his elbow. He roughly shook the hot hand off, the hand that gave him so much pleasure and care.

He looked Spock in the eye. Dark chocolate meeting stormy gray. "Fuck off." Leonard whispered harshly. Then he left. Leaving the apartment completely cold.

* * *

**A/N: ****LEONARD Y U NO LET SPOCK EXPLAIN? Haha, I love the Y U NO Guy meme. Check it out.**

**So, that was sad and stuff. Almost finished with this. :o My first completed fic. Le Gasp!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****Sorry for this huge ass delay. I changed the ending from what it was before because I thought it was too super uber cliché. Then I hit a writer's block, and then I destroyed that wall of blockage and said, ".Finish." So this is the second to last chapter. The ending to this may seem cliché, but I like making references to previous chapter. I always thought it was clever. :]**

**Warnings: angst? Grammar maybe, fluff?**

**

* * *

**

9

Jim was worried.

Spock had put a wall around his mind. Blocking the bond that he and Jim shared. Jim had poked and prodded and _begged_ to be let in. Kirk begged. Kirks don't beg. At least not him. After finally breaking Spock down, which was no easy task; he was let into his mind. He immediately felt a wave of crushing guilt mixed with sadness. There was only one thing, scratch that, person that could make Spock feel this way now.

Bones.

Not too long after getting Spock to open up the bond, Leonard was buzzing to be let in. When the door slid open, Bones instantly went to Jo, who was sleeping on the couch, and gently gathered her in his arm.

"Bones, what's up man?" Jim asked cautiously. Bones just shouldered pass him and headed for the door, face stony and dark. "Bones, what the fuck man?" Jim hissed, trying to keep quiet so as to not wake Joanna. McCoy slowly turned to him, eyes hard and gray.

"Did you know?" he asked quietly.

Jim looked puzzled, "Know? Know what?"

Bones lips thinned, "Don't play dumb Kirk. Did you know? Did you know about his _fiancée_ when we started going out?"

It quickly donned on Jim what was wrong, what must've happened. "Oh no. No Bones. You have it all wrong. It's not what it seems."

Bones looked livid. "So you did know. And you both keep saying that. 'It's not what it seems' 'Let me explain' 'You have it all wrong.'"

"That's because you do!" Jim cried exasperatedly.

"Oh, so that wasn't his fiancée?"

"It's his betrothed." Bones gave him a look and he didn't look any less angry. "No wait! You see…she's-ah fuck!" Jim broke off flustered. Bones just slowly shook his head and began to walk away.

"No Bones, listen! It's his culture. They _have _to do that. It's the whole telepathy thing and some Vulcan biology they're not privy to let others know." Jim explained.

Bones still looked furious. "And he decided not to tell me, why exactly," he hissed.

Jim shrugged, at a lost. "Okay, yeah. That was stupid on his part and I warned him something like this could happen again. It's just, he was so caught up in you and Joanna, he must've forgotten. You two make him happy. Trust me," Jim pointed to his head, "I know."

McCoy closed his eyes and in that instant, he looked his age. Maybe beyond it. He shook his head slowly again and reopened his eyes, "You just…you just don't forget that kind of thing Jim."

Jim sagged in the doorway. "So what? Is it over between you two now. You guys were doing awesome together and you know it."

Bones just shrugged, shaking his head. He looked torn and exhausted. He backed away and walked slowly down the hall. Joanna tucked securely in his arm. Jim watched him go and wasn't surprise to see Joanna looking back at him. Sad and resigned.

Jim sighed, "Yeah, me too buddy." He reentered his apartment and got ready to head over to Spock's place.

* * *

For the past couple of weeks, all Bones focused on was his job and Joanna. She no longer stayed in her room at nights, but slept in his. They spent all their time going places that she had yet to see, eating at home, or watching movies. There were a lot of smiles, but always with an undercurrent of sadness. The day that Joanna would leave him, and earth, looming like an unexpected storm cloud. There was also the absence of Spock and Jim that contributed to that sadness, but mostly with Spock. Jim had left for Iowa, saying his last goodbyes to Joanna and wringing a promise from her that she would video call him someday. But he didn't leave without saying something to Bones.

"Look Bones, I know Spock messed up about the whole 'T'Pring thing', but you have to give the guy a break. It was a mistake and right now, you're making a mistake. Spock just doesn't let anybody in, but he let you in. Both of you," Jim reasoned. "Just…just talk to him okay. Don't let it end like this. At least let him see Joanna. He's been asking about her, about you."

Bones just stared at him, face unreadable but his eyes telling all. Jim smiled slightly, "I know you don't want it to be like this Bones. You know that you guys click so well. You have a connection that you haven't had with any of your other flings and I bet you my entire porn collection that you didn't have it with Jocelyn either." Jim winked at Bones before making his way down the hall. "Talk to 'em!" he yelled over his shoulders before disappearing.

Now Bones sat in the lounge at the hospital, thinking about all that Jim had said and his own feelings. A day hasn't gone that he hasn't thought of Spock. His hands, his skin, his voice, his expressive eyes. Joanna hasn't said anything, but he's pretty sure that she's been thinking about him too. There are times where she would stare at the flowers that he had bought her, watching as the petals continued to die. They both didn't have the heart to throw them away. They continued to go to the café they first got to know Spock and play at the playground.

There were times at night that he would think of the talks he and Spock had. The love they made. Bones won't kid himself. He's a grown ass man and he knows what love is. That's why he was so angry and that's why he was a little scared. It's been so long since he opened up to someone and he just…he just couldn't set himself up for that. He read about the marriage bonds between Vulcans, as vague as it was, and he just can't go back to Spock. Why can't Jim understand that. Why can't Spock understand that. Why can't his heart understand that.

A small part of him, the part that just wants to give up on this anger and hurt, wants Spock back. Now. Bones let out a weary sigh. Actually a big part of him wants Spock back. He ran a hand through his hair and laid his head down. He didn't know how long he was like that until an intern barreled through the lounge doors.

Bones scowled, "What in the hell-"

"It's Joanna!" the intern interrupted, "She's gone missing!"

Bones never would have thought that the human heart was capable of not beating for so long.

* * *

Spock walked at a leisurely pace with Captain Pike back to the Academy. They had just come from lunch that the Captain insisted on having. He expressed concern over Spock and his personal affairs almost as much as Jim did. But Jim was gone and so was Leonard.

Ever since the gruff doctor stormed out of his apartment, Spock couldn't seem to get warm. No matter how many layers he put on or how high the heat was raised in his apartment, he stayed chilled to the bone. Jim believed it had something to do with Leonard and a severed connection. Spock said that was illogical. Spock would be lying if he said he no longer cared for Leonard, but Vulcans don't lie, not even to themselves. That would be illogical. Spock was pulled from his thoughts by Christopher's voice, "Well who is that little darling?"

Spock looked over to whom Pike was referring to and his breath caught, "Joanna?" He breathed in disbelief. But there she was. Surrounded by a cluster of students, who seem to have taken a liking to her. He marches over there, eyes slightly larger than normal. He could just catch what she was saying. "Yeah, I got here all by myself. I was looking for Mr. Spock and I remembered that he goes here. Spock!" she shouted as she caught sight of him. Suddenly he had his arm full of a crying six year old.

"I wanted to see you, please don't be angry." She sniffled against his neck. Impossible, he thought. Spock looked up to see that the group of students staring in part disbelief and wonder. They were soon shooed away by an irate instructor, Pike telling them to scram and get ready for their trip to Iowa the coming week. "Come on Spock, let's head to your office."

Now they sat in Spock's office, listening to how Joanna found her way here. Apparently she never entered the Daycare, waiting until Leonard was out of sight before she stowed away on the transit. He was getting ready to admonish her but was interrupted by his communicator. His breath hitched. It was Leonard.

He answered. "Spock! Spock, I know we parted badly a couple of weeks ago, but I really need to ask you something?" The man sounded wrecked.

"Don't worry Leonard, I have what you seek. She's in my office now."

There was a huff of breath, "What? How? I don't understand?"

"It seems that Jim's troublemaking skills have rubbed off on your daughter." Spock thanked all the deities in the universe, which he didn't believe in, for letting him hear Leonard's voice.

Leonard barked a laugh, "I'm going to kill him and then her. Oh my God." Spock listened to ragged breathing on the other side. He sound close to sobbing. "Where…where's your office?" he croaked. Spock gave him directions and disconnected the call.

Joanna looked misty eyed. "Was he mad?" She asked weakly. Spock just shook his head, "I believe he is relieved to know that you are safe."

Jo sniffled, "I just wanted to see you one more time before I go and I didn't think Daddy wanted to do that."

"Joanna you could have gotten hurt, or worse. Children shouldn't go places without an adult." Spock began. He continued with his soft lecture. Telling her how many people would be sad if she had gotten lost or taken away. She nodded and sniffled through the hold thing, apologizing.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked meekly. Spock would've been a complete ass if he said no, and he didn't want to anyway. He bolstered up his shields and slowly opened his arms to her. She quickly buried her face into his neck when he picked her up, much to Pike's continuing surprise. That's how Leonard found him. He was led into the office by the TA on duty and his heart skipped at the scene in front of him.

Bones quickly made his way over to them, pulling Joanna from Spock's arms and crushing her in a fierce hug. His eyes were squeezed shut, hiding the red of his eyes but not the puffiness.

"Are you mad Daddy?" Joanna mumbled. Leonard slowly shook his head. "I'm just…I was just scared Joanna. God I was scared. You can't do that. You can't do that when things are so…" '_fucked up.'_ He finished.

They stood like that for a while before Joanna pulled back and framed his face with her tiny hands. "I'm sorry Daddy. I just wanted to see Spock."

Bones sighed, "I could have…I would have taken you to see him, Darlin'. You can't just run off like that." Joanna looked rightfully contrite. "I know, Spock told me what could've happened."

Bones looked at Spock then and his heart clenched. How could he stay away from this man? Spock was leaning on his desk, legs crossed and hands planted on the surface of his desk, to support him. His hair was in its perfect bowl cut, his eyes a dark chocolate, and his skin flushed green under the scrutiny. Their silent staring contest was interrupted by a man standing next to Spock's desk. "Hello, my name is Christopher Pike. You must be Leonard McCoy." He said as he steps forward to shake Leonard's hand. Leonard looked at the hand before quickly shifting Joanna over to free his hand and give the man a firm handshake.

"Yeah that's me. How come I don't know your name and you know mine?" Leonard ask suspiciously.

Pike chuckled and gestured to Spock, "Spock here told me all about you and your daughter Joanna. Well, I'll leave you three alone." He finished and began to make his way out. He looks over his shoulder at Spock, giving him a _look,_ before walking out.

"Leonard I-"

"Spock I-" They both spoke at the same time. McCoy gestured for Spock to continue. Spock swallowed, "I apologize for not informing you about T'Pring. It is not like me to forget important details like that. I was…" Spock stopped, floundering for words.

"Caught up in the relationship?" McCoy finished helpfully. Spock shook his head and continued. "Caught up in you. I do not plan on marrying T'Pring, nor does she plan on marrying me. That call was to inform me that she has found a healer on Vulcan to dissolve our bond."

"Then why did she call herself your fiancée?" Bones asked confused.

"She did that because she is, what Jim would call, a bitch." Spock answered deadpanned.

That startled a laugh from McCoy. He continued to laugh until his face was red and there were tears in his eyes. Joanna was giggling alongside him. "My God man! You can't just say things like that." Spock lifted a brow and that right there is what made Leonard kiss him.

They stayed like that, just the pressing of lips with Joanna in between them. Spock wrapped his arms around Leonard's waist, pulling him closer. He pulled back before diving in again to fit his mouth perfectly with the doctor's. They both pulled back slowly, foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously, causing Jo to giggle.

Leonard continued, "I'm sorry for all the things I say and for being such an ass. I hope you can take me back." Then Spock smiled.

A honest to God, smile that took Leonard's breath away. That seems to be happening to him a lot when it comes to Spock.

Leonard thought back to the day in the park, when he kissed Spock's hand. Leonard smiled slightly and grabbed Spock's hand from around his waist, lacing their fingers together.

"I hope you understand what this means, Spock," Leonard mumbled.

"I hope I do."

* * *

**A/N: ****I did it! Now I just have to do the epilogue. :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****I did it! I finished my first multi chaptered fic! This is short guys, but I like it! I hope you do too. Thank you to all those who reviewed, I really really really REALLY appreciated it. Like no joke. :]**

**Warnings: Fluff and sex. :]**

**

* * *

**

10

_3 Years Later_

"Happy Birthday dear Joanna ("Jo-Jo!")! Happy Birthday to you!" Jim and Bones sang in unison while Spock just said a simple 'Happy Birthday.' They listened to the giggles coming through the speakers, watching Joanna's shoulders shake and her cheeks turn red. Joanna thanked them for the birthday wish and the gifts they got her.

"Bye! I love you Daddy!" Joanna exclaimed.

Bones grinned, "Talk to you later sweetie." Joanna ran off to rejoin her new friends at her party while Jocelyn came back into view. She smiled, "Thanks Leonard. She loved her gifts."

"Don't thank me for doing my duty, she's my daughter." Bones grouched. He was still bitter about the move, but he was slowly getting over it. Jocelyn rolled her eyes and said bye before disconnecting the call.

Jim sighed and clapped both Spock and Bones on the back, "Whelp! Gotta go take this exam, ace it, and set my sights on the Kobuyashi Maru." He winked before he made his way out of the apartment that Bones and Spock share. Bones raised his eyebrow at Spock, "You ever gonna tell 'em?"

Spock raised a brow of his own, "Not particularly." Bones rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat.

He made the trek across the living room towards their shared bedroom, shading his Starfleet uniform on the way, "C'mon Spock. I got a shit load of studyin' to do and one of the Professors want me to teach a lecture, so I gotta get my notes together, and before I do all that I need a stress reliever."

Spock's brow furrowed. "Would it not be beneficial to start now?" McCoy whirled on him with an incredulous expression on his face. He was in the process of removing his undershirt, his pants already unbutton. "Spock. We haven't had any intimacy for a week and a half. If I have to wait a moment longer, I will seriously bust a nut. Get your ass in the bedroom."

Spock did not need to be told twice.

* * *

McCoy likes a good hard fucking as much as the next guy, but the slow ones are his favorite. He sighed into Spock's mouth when his prostate was grazed by the turgid flesh in his body. He's legs twitched and tighten around Spock's waist. As Spock pulled back out, Bones slid his feet along Spock's calves; his toes curled when his sweet spot was hit again.

Bones slid his hands down his lover's back, feeling the muscles bunch and pull as Spock flexed his back with each roll of his hips. Spock always felt a deep satisfaction when he could get Leonard like this, soft and his body pliant. All the lines that appeared on the doctor's face when he scowls, disappear into a soft look of pleasure and delight. He felt a shiver run through his body when Leonard squeezed him, signaling that he was getting close. He hard his lover's breath hitch each time he trusted into his body, bringing him closer to the final crescendo. Bones let out a litany of breathy '_Oh'_s', feeling the base of his spine tingle and heat pooling in his stomach.

Spock removed his arms from under Leonard and framed his face. His right hand settled into the meld points on Leonard's face, waiting for permission. Bones' eyes fluttered open, _When did they close?,_ his green irises almost taken over by his pupils. Through those eyes, Spock saw his consent and began to mumble, _My mind to your mind…_

Bones moaned loudly as the love, affection, and lust rushed over his physic. He will never doubt that Vulcans feel and they felt deeply. There was so much warmth in Spock's mind and it never ceases to amaze him. As Spock's pleasured mesh with his own, Leonard felt as though his very being was on fire. He didn't notice he came until he fell back to the bed, spent. In the haze of love and pleasure, he vaguely felt the wetness from Spock's release. They held each other for a while. Drifting in the light meld Spock kept between him.

Leonard felt the hum of Spock's mind, always buzzing. Spock always communicated freely within his mind. Never holding back his words or his feelings. Only Bones was privy to this. On he was privy to the illogical ramblings of his Vulcan.

"I love you Spock." Bones rumbled sleepily, his eyes drifting shut. He couldn't see it, but he felt it when Spock smiled back, his mind a washed with his lover's response.

_I love you too._


End file.
